A Thing of Beauty is a Joy Forever
by ImmortalQueen2100
Summary: This ignores what happened in Avengers until close to the end of the story where it becomes Thor 2.Our story begins after Thor, Loki and them defeat Jotunheim. Odin punishes Thor and Loki in the same way. Thor goes to New Mexico; Loki goes to Kansas. There, Loki meets Isabella Bane and his whole world is flipped upside down. Who knows if he returns home? Ch 11 may contain triggers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ok, so I decided to post this after debating for a long time… However, the images and voices never went away, so I decided to hell with it, I'm writing the story! See, crazy people listen to the voices in their heads too!**

 **I am adding in some characters from Supernatural, however, it will not be a cross over as it is an AU for both the Avengers and Supernatural and they don't play a big enough role in the story for it to be a cross-over.**

 **So here is the story. Hope you like it and prove the voices right!**

 **I will start with the prologue, which was an assignment for one of my classes at the beginning of the 2014-2015 school year, and then I'll start with chapter one. Enjoy.**

 **Comments are welcome, don't be a hater, but tips are okay too :).**

 **Prologue**

 _This is it_ , Isa thought, breathing deeply as she looks in the mirror as she finishes preparing for what could be the most important date of her life. _This is the dinner where I decide if this whole thing was real or simply a stepping stone in the path of life._

"Time to go." She says softly, grabbing a thin shawl and her small clutch as she waits for Loki to come pick her up for THE date. When he does, he bears flowers as per usual and kisses her cheek in greeting.

"Hello my dear," Loki says with a soft smile, a warm glow and openness unusually apparent in his clear grass-green eyes.

"Hello to you too, handsome," Isa replies, rolling her eyes when he nods in teasing arrogance at her compliment, giggling softly at his boyish grin and wink when she puts the flowers in their usual vase.

"Shall we go then?" He asks, offering his arm and holding the door open for her. Isabella remembers when they first met; he was the repair man for her bakery and her in crutches as she recovered from a nasty leg break.

He had said she was the most intriguing person he had met after she had made a pastry and coffee in thanks and, admittedly, to get him to stay just a tad bit longer… or forever. Loki had stayed when every else had left after hearing about her abusive past and never swayed when her life crumbled into ruins. Even with their fights, both of them knew that there was nothing that could tear them apart. Of course, neither would ever admit it to the other for fear of rejection.

Until tonight, that is.

Tonight would be the night that every battle, every war, every smile, every tear, every joy-filled laugh would be the basis to join them together forever and begins a new chapter in their new lives.

It was all worth it.

Isa snapped out of her reverie by the car engine turning over. "Ready to get started?" Loki asks, his hand unconsciously brushing hers.

"Of course," Isa replies, a wistful smile spreading across her face. "Let's begin."

 **Chapter 1**

 _In ages past, they looked to us as gods, for indeed so many times we saved them from calamity. We tried to show them how their world was but one of the Nine Realms of the Cosmos, linked to all others by the branches of Yggdrasil... We pull back until we see it - YGGDRASIL. Immense, sprawling, like a quasar or a nebula twisted into the vague shape of a TREE, its branches of glowing energy stretching out into the black void of space._

 _...the Worlds Tree. The Nine Realms in a universe of wonder, beauty, and terror that they barely comprehended. We move in through Yggdrasil, until we reach what looks like a galaxy, slowly spinning before us. But for all their thirst for knowledge, they let our lessons fall into myth and dreams. Where did he come from? They came from us, the proudest race of warriors the Worlds have ever seen. They came from this - the greatest Realm the universe has ever known. We move through the galaxy's mists and astral matter, then over and up, through a band of prismatic color to reveal what's on the other side:_

 _They came... from Asgard!_

"Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war." The All-father plunges Gungnir into Observatory's control panel. The turret turns, the Bifrost energy building along with Odin's rage. It FIRES, as the Bifrost opens at the end of the platform, creating a portal behind Thor. Odin turns angrily to his son.

 **"** You are unworthy of this Realm..."

Odin rips the discs off Thor's chest and Loki's belt.

 **"**...unworthy of your title..."

He rips away the two brother's cloak and jacket.

"...unworthy of the loved ones whom you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers."

Odin extends his hand towards his son and adopted son. Mjolnir and Loki's staff goes flying from their grasps into Odin's hand.

"In the name of my father..."

A finger of lightning comes off the hammer and hits Thor, disintegrating the right arm of his armor and part of the chest piece. The lightning burns away the rest of Loki's armor.

"...and of his father before..."

Another strike disintegrates the remainder of Thor's armor, including the cape and torn-away disc on the floor.

"I cast you out! Both of you!" Odin thrusts Mjolnir before him and, with a crack of thunder, Thor and Loki are hurled backwards into the open Bifrost and disappear in the vortex, both to different locations.

Odin holds Mjolnir and the staff in his hand, staring at it bitterly. He closes his eyes, lost in contemplation, and then whispers something quietly. Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor. Runes appear on the side of the hammer and staff, as if carved delicately into its smooth surface. The runes linger for but a moment, and then disappear. Suddenly, Odin turns and hurls the objects into the Bifrost.

Loki opens his eyes, on a street, welcomed only by the stars and sounds of the night bugs.

Suddenly, bright headlights of a vehicle coming toward him– a repair vehicle, to be exact, blind him. It stops beside him, allowing him to read the side where it says _Winchester's Repair Shop_. A man comes out from the driver's seat, wearing a leather jacket, torn jeans, black boots and a disbelieving eyebrow raise.

"Huh, I guess the she-witch was right."

 **Just let me know how you like it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, another chapter! I encourage you to read my other stories.** **Please let me know what you think with your reviews :)**

 **This chapter is where the two main characters meet with a little info about my OC...**

 **Chapter 2**

Isabella sighs tiredly as she closes up after a long day at work in her bakery. As she locks up, she looks through the window and marvels, like she does everyday, at the stroke of luck that landed her with her own business and the safety that comes with it.

Checking that the door is really locked, (she learned to check the hard way), she wonders if her tip to the Winchester clan has already proved to be true, but decides to dismiss it. It wasn't like the handsome man she saw would ever come into contact with her or possibly even be interested in girls like her at all.

After all, most good-looking guys are already taken or complete douchebags.

She walks achingly slowly with her crutches to her apartment building that has a black gate in front, is painted an off-white with the window outlines painted in a slightly lighter than navy blue color, and goes up about 7 stories. She signs in and walks to her apartment, apartment 221B. Carefully removing her shoe, leaning her crutches against the wall, places it next to its matching one beside the coat hanger, successfully maintaining her hard-won air of cleanliness.

Shadow, her pet panther, (yes, she has a pet panther, Shadow has been with her since she was 5 years old; she has legal permission), comes and greets her, rubbing against her legs, mindful of her still-sensitive broken leg.

Isa bends down and scratches behind Shadow's ears lovingly, limping over to put some food, (the local zoo helped with providing the meat if Isa provided fresh bread for the stores and breakfast for the staff of over 200 people on weekends), in her bowl.

Plopping down on the couch with a small bowl of cereal, Isa stretches out her leg onto the coffee table and turns on the television, flipping the channels until she gets to Friends. Shadow joins her and flicks her tail back and forth, settling on her feet, huffing discontentedly at the television show.

Isabella rolls her eyes and says, "You could have just said if you didn't like it."

Shadow looks at her and huffs, settling back down.

"Fine, fine I'll change it." Isa changes the channel so what's playing is _The Ellen Show_ , Shadow purring her approval, settling to watch it. "Spoiled cat."

 **...**

 _1 week later_

"Hey, Odinsbeard, you have a job to go to." Bobby says gruffly, handing Loki a piece of paper with the information, stomping away to answer the phone and get the keys to the company truck.

 _A Pinch of Happy bakery_ , South Broadwick Street, on the corner, the pivot rod on the main sinks needs replacing.

"'A Pinch of Happy?' That doesn't even make any sense." Loki scoffs; coming out from under the car he is working on and accepting the information.

"Oh, but it does, Lexi." Dean says, pulling out as well and taking the card from Loki's hand; Loki rolling his eyes at the constant changing of his admittedly strange-by-human-standards name.

"See, she's highlighting everything she doesn't have. She's one of those spoiled princess types that has had everything handed to her. Or so Dean swears by after she rejected him." Sam calls out, poking fun at Dean.

"She makes the best pie I've ever tasted, and I've tasted a lot of pies." Dean insists, pouting at the reminder of the rejection, Sam nodding knowingly from his place typing on the computer.

"Oh, then that totally forgives the hopelessly cheesy title of her bakery." Loki scoffs, getting up and wiping his hands and forehead to get rid of the grease.

"Now, idjit, don't you mess with her. She's been through enough as it is and you don't need to cause any more trouble for her, understand?" Bobby says sternly, looking Loki in the eyes and promising death.

Loki, who is by now slightly interested in to how this strange woman earned the hard-won loyalty of the patriarch of Winchester clan and the compliments of the other two, nods in agreement. He laughs in surprise when the normally gruff Bobby says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck, "And if you can get a couple pies sent over, that would be great."

 **...**

Isabella walks into her bakery to see how everything is going and sees her female, and some of her male, customers and employees drooling over a headless, lean, dark-haired man in a tight T-shirt that sticks to his body as he works under the sink on her main faucet.

"Isa, what are you doing here?! Didn't the doctor say you needed to rest that leg after yesterday?" Samantha, the female manager who is in charge of the bakery whenever Isa isn't there to run things, says worriedly and fully prepared to push her out of the door.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine, I promise. I didn't fall as hard as you think I did." Isabella waves the concern away and sidesteps her, motioning toward the stranger. "Who's the mechanic and why are people staring at him like he's their last meal?"

"That's because he is." Samantha sasses, "And I don't know who he is, he just walked in, told me that he was here to work on the sink, sent from the Winchester's and just got to work. He's been working for about an hour and a half so far and looking great doing it."

Isabella rolls her eyes at her friend, smiling slightly and doing her own cursory glance up and down the man.

Samantha notices her interest and nudges her gently"Hey, maybe you should ask him out; it's about time for you to find some handsome guy and get on the dating bandwagon again."

"Uh, no thank you, I've had my fill of good-looking guys after the last one turned out to be absolutely horrible; no more dating for me, period. Let me see the work order."

"Uh-huh, we'll see." Samantha says, gently nudging her boss with her shoulder and going to serve her table after giving her the work order.

Rolling her eyes at Samantha's words, although drooling a little herself, she uses her crutches to limp over to the counter. Carefully sitting on top of it, mindful of her right-below-the-knee boot on her left foot, she tries to joke with him in hopes of seeing the stranger's "handsome" face for herself, "I didn't know the Winchesters hired a new employee."

The stranger, startled at the dry yet melodious voice, bangs his head on the edge of the sink. He comes out, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes meeting hers.

 _Oh dear,_ she thinks, her eyes widening in shock, _it's him. That's the guy I saw in my dream. Darn. And things were just going my way._

 ** _..._**

"I didn't know the Winchesters hired a new employee." Says the most musical voice Loki had ever heard, despite its sarcastic and pointed undertone.

In his hurry to match a face to the voice, he cracks his head against the edge of the sink.

Mumbling to himself as he rubs the bump, he looks up and sees the most beautiful green(? Gold? Hazel?) eyes he has ever see. He sees something flash in those eyes.

Recognition?

 _What? How can someone recognize me? I've never been sighted on Midgard._

And to think, he thought he would be bored here.

 **...**

 **Here is a little change; there won't be a whole lot of difference until we get to the next two/three chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the recognition appeared in her eyes, it was gone, replaced by a slight frown and a head tilt.

"So, when were you first hired, and please, do tell me how it is like working with all that testosterone." This woman, who is most likely owner of the bakery, asks as her full lips quirk up in a slight smirk.

"Well, I was hired about a week ago and the testosterone level is almost overwhelming." Loki replies as he tries to be cool, leaning against the counter, very well aware of his shirt sticking close to his skin.

The shirt in question, the torso it covers entirely focuses on the beautiful owner leaning against the counter, sticks to his very well endowed upper body.

"I bet," She says with a slight edge, extending her hand in a businesslike manner, "I'm Isabella Bane, owner of this bakery. It's nice to meet you…"

"Loki, Loki Odinson." He says with a smile, kissing the back of her hand softly in lieu of shaking it. "What happened to your leg?"

Isabella coughs slightly, trying to push down the pink blush on her face caused by the kiss, quickly regaining her strictly-business façade. Oh, he knows exactly what he's doing.

 _Leaning against the counter to show off his torso, so obviously interested in me, or at least in my boobs, very cocky and self-assured in his ability to get girls interested in him. He's just like Cooper was at the beginning._

"That's an interesting name; your parents must have been absolutely _fascinated_ with the Norse gods. And I got in a small car accident that broke my ankle and _slightly_ fractured my shinbone. Not that it was any of your business."

"More like a HUGE car accident, a lucky-to-still-be-attached ankle, and a completely BROKEN leg." Samantha chimes in, popping between the two as she comes to get the next order, "But you won't hear a word of complaint from her. I haven't the 6 weeks she's been in a cast. Oh, and hey there sexy; how're you doing?"

Isa coughs slightly in annoyance as Samantha slips into Flirting Mode, glaring a little at the waitress, moving her eyebrow in the direction of the door so she'll go back to work. Samantha glares back, telling Isabella with her face to quit with the fake Ice Queen nonsense to avoid being desirable to guys and flirt back.

Loki works on the sink, sensing the two speaking silently and when Samantha leaves with the order she had come to get, inquires from his position in the sink, "Really now? How did you get in the car accident?"

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about." Isabella tries to deflect, looking at the crowd she has and using her best leave-me-alone-I-have-nothing-to-say-at-this-moment-now shoulder shrug.

"Hmm, well, alright then." He says with a raised eyebrow, leaning forward to get another tool from his bag and continuing with his job.

Finally, Isabella asks, abruptly, "Why have you been working so long? To change the stopper rod only takes about half an hour, _if_ you know what you're doing." **(A/N I don't know anything about sinks, tell me if I'm wrong so I can correct this)**

"Oh, well, I noticed that the retaining nut and pipes were preparing to fail on you, so I went about replacing them for you with some of the extra parts in my bag." He says shortly, motioning to the sink.

Isa coughs slightly, feeling a bit like an ungrateful customer with her shortness of temper, justifying it by insisting that she couldn't care less about this admittedly handsome and generous stranger. "Are you done?"

Loki nods, rubbing the back of his neck, bending down to tighten any loose bolts and make sure everything works.

Meanwhile, Isabella begins to ready a cup of coffee and a slice of her extremely popular apple pie for a waiting customer.

Loki simply watches her as he puts his tools away, trying to get a sense of which version of the Winchester clan's thoughts on the bakery owner is true. He respects the gruff, trucker hat loving, bitter alcoholic enough to understand that he knows he would never steer him wrong. Especially when he appears to have more expertise with Ms. Isabella Bane. Yet, in the week he's been with them, the two brothers have been proven to be quite intelligent and have welcomed him in more than any of his brother's friends.

Isabella and Loki discuss a little more about the Winchester brothers in clipped tones and how Loki came to work for them as she writes out the check for the completely fixed sink.

"Also, please give these to Bobby, he's my main taster for my experiments." She practically orders, quickly boxing some pies from the fridge and handing them to him. "You did a surprisingly good job on the sink. Thank you."

Loki nods in acceptance of the compliment, unknowingly murmuring loud enough for the bakery owner can hear, "I can see what Dean and Sam are talking about."

Isabella tenses and looks away, scolding herself for feeling disappointed that this guy seems to think her horrible when she acted like that in order to purposely drive him away.

 _It's best not to get involved in a relationship. Relationships always end in heartbreak and misery. At least for me._

 **...**

"So, "no dating" for you huh?" Samantha asks, raising an eyebrow at her friend as she stares out the window at the disappearing car. "Ya gonna ask him out or just stare at him from far away."

"Samantha, he's just like Cooper was. At the beginning." Isabella says, shaking her head and rolling out the dough for the bread that needs to be baked by the afternoon. "I-I can't ask him out."

"Isabella, he's not like Cooper." Samantha insists in hushed tones. "I gave him the perfect opportunity to hit on me, but he didn't. Cooper would've, and did a couple of times before he went all, you know. But, would you say no if he does ask you out?"

Silence is Samantha's only response to that question.

"…Don't you have work to do?"

* * *

"Oh, Lucy, is that pie?! Did she send pie?" Dean asks, running over to Loki, grabbing the boxes out of his hands and opening them, moaning in bliss at the sight.

Sam walks over and smacks Dean upside the head, taking the boxes from him and taking them to the kitchen area, calling Bobby over.

"Heat up the coffee idjits, and don't think I'm paying you to sit around and eat pie all day." The mechanic shop owner grumps, visibly brightening upon seeing the pie boxes.

Loki murmurs to himself, "Oh, yes the job was done well. I basically redid the entire sink, had the best pie of my life and may have met the person who my atrocious ex-wife would get on so well with. Thanks for inquiring friends, appreciate it."

"Loki, you have to have some of this pie! It's heaven on a plate." Dean says with an ecstatic look on his face as he cuts himself a huge slice of the apple.

Loki snorts at the bottomless pits that are the Winchester brothers and cuts himself a slice. Taking a bite, he almost chokes in surprise. The warm cinnamon perfectly brings out the flavor of the sweet, but not too sweet, apples mixed with some sort of caramel flavor that wasn't quite caramel. The filling is not runny, and the apples have enough crispiness to not be slimy or burnt. It truly was the perfect dessert.

"This... is the best... anything I've ever tasted." Loki moans in bliss, polishing off the slice and reaching for another.

"She bakes just like my Karen did." Bobby finishes his slice and coffee, looking longingly between the tempting boxes and his stomach before shaking his head and leaving the room, mumbling something about having work to do.

Dean and Sam share a look, then put their plates and mugs into the sink.

"So, how was she?" Dean asks, smirking slightly.

"I mean, she wasn't the friendliest woman I've ever met, but she had a certain humor that was quite enjoyable." Loki says, shrugging his shoulders. "I wouldn't mind taking her out... for the whole night at least."

The two brothers snort and say, "Good luck with that, she's colder than Siberia in the wintertime."

"Yeah, I guess," Loki says with a shrug. "I just never figured. Hard to believe she's even had a relationship before."

"Yeah, but against all odds..." Sam shrugs, already past this topic and heading to his work station.

"Dean," Loki says, still mulling over his conversation with the bakery owner, "Should I try and ask her out? Do you think it would be well received?"

"I don't know, any attempts have been rejected before. Forget it Lucy, she's just a woman." Dean shrugs off Loki's irritated huff, going back to his station. Loki thinks to himself as he heads back to work; should he ask her out? Would that make her uncomfortable and even frostier? Is she even willing to hear him out? Is all this deliberation worth it?

Loki decides to shrug the questions off; after all, this attraction is simply a fleeting distraction that will go nowhere right?

* * *

Isabella notices that the mechanic that fixed her sink the first full day she came back after her accident has come by every morning for the next couple of weeks; her boot sill isn't off, but she's no longer on crutches and she has a doctor's appointment about moving to a wrap. She chuckles to herself as she thinks of the first meetings.

He would always come in before everyone else and get the same pastry and coffee order to go, (lemon muffin and half coffee half cream, no sugar; but she's not paying him any specific attention or anything), then pay in exact change, (always $4.67; but who's counting?). She often stayed silent and only talked to him in a slightly short tone, though she always stalled her baking to see him and gave him a discount on his breakfast in silent apology for her sharpness.

He would always respond to her questions and ask some of his own, giving off polite signals, but he never asked her out. Maybe she was reading the signals wrong? No, he always seemed interested in what she had to say when she talked to him. It's not like it mattered; she didn't want to date him anyway.

 _Yeah, keep telling yourself that Isabella. If you do, eventually, it'll be true... Right? You are a strong, independent... White woman who don't need no man,_ ¿ _entiendes?_

 _Girl, you are SUCH a twelve year old girl with the size of your crush. Get back to work._

 _Yes, ma'am._

 **Chapter 3 is done... Four and Five will be up in a little while.**

 **I do hope you like this little rewrite in the future chapters, please let me know what you think and want.**

 **Please, don't forget to review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review and share opinions! :)**

 **Warnings: Bobby's potty mouth**

 _Previously_

 _Yeah, keep telling yourself that Isabella. If you do, eventually, it'll be true... Right? You are a strong, independent... White woman who don't need no man,_ ¿ _entiendes?_

 _Girl, you are SUCH a twelve year with the size of your crush. Get back to work._

 _Yes, ma'am_ _._

 **Chapter 4**

Loki walks into the shop with his to-go muffin and almost finished coffee, thinking to himself, _Hmm, she's proving to be a tough nut to crack. Not that I haven't before, but this one feels... different. I can't explain it, but I don't mind putting in the extra effort. At least, as long she doesn't turn out to be like Sigyn. Hmm, maybe "getting her out of my system" is the best way to go, like Dean says. Seems like the easiest at least..._

"Hey Lucy, you're in early. Did you, my dear frostbite victim, finally get a 'yes' to the never-ending series of "Will you go out with me's"? Please, do wait to tell us all about it until we go home. There, you can tell us even more." Dean says teasingly from under the hood of the car, referring to how Loki goes on and on about the owner.

"No, she refused yet again, but she seemed was distracted with displaying a new pie," Loki says, rolling his eyes, "Maybe tomorrow morning will be better."

"Will you girls stop gossiping and get back to work? Or else you want me to pay you to braid each others hair and talk about your goddamn feelings?" Bobby smiles sarcastically, slapping their heads and walking away, murmuring something about idgits.

Dean roll his eyes, "Dude, you've been after this girl for weeks. Either convince her to go out with you and get her out of your system or go with me to Benny's bar tomorrow night."

Loki shakes his head, "No, I will, I just to need to ask at the right time."

"Alright man, good luck, you need it." Dean says with a shrug, going back to his car.

 **...**

 ** _Next morning_**

Isabella looks up from balancing the books when she hears the bell signaling a customer is here. "Oh, good morning Loki. How do you plan on asking me out this time? Will it roses and a poster asking me to the prom or a note from my "secret" admirer?"

Loki looks at the bakery owner, a bit taken aback to see her in her large nerd glasses, saying as he walks over. "Good morning, I didn't know you wore glasses. All this time and you never told me."

"Oh," Isa exclaims in shock, her cheeks flushing pink as she hurries to take them off, "I don't usually, just when I need to handle numbers or when I want to read."

"Please keep them on, you look cute." He chuckles, leaning against the counter, only invading her personal space a little bit. "And I'd like to get-"

"A lemon muffin and coffee, half cream, no sugar." She says with a knowing smile, setting her glasses down next to her checkbook as she gets up to get the muffin and coffee. "Coming right up."

"Wait, Isabella," Loki says, grabbing her hand in a gentle grip, nearly letting go when he feels a shock, "Please, tell me one thing and I'll stop asking you out for as long as I stay here."

"Alright, what do you wish to know?" She responds, her hand curling slightly into his gentle grip, unconsciously biting her bottom lip in preparation for the upcoming question.

"I'd like to know why Sam and Dean are under the impression that you are an "Ice Queen"." He asks, facial expression open, earnest, nonjudgmental.

"Um, well," She clears her throat and says, "They call me that because I only have one close friend, Samantha. I hardly ever go out to have a "good time," pick up guys, get absolutely trashed and the like. I don't much like greeting customers that aren't regulars, seniors, or men whose advances I've rejected previously. I place most of my focus and energy on my bakery, and I generally dislike "eligible bachelors" that just want in my pants and not as a permanent fixture." The _much like you seem to be_ is unspoken but implied with a quick glance in his direction from under her lashes.

"Ah, I see" He responds, letting her wrist go and shifting his weight in a thoughtful manner, staying quiet as Isabella gets his order. "This has been a most enlightening conversation. I must thank you. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you as well," Isabella murmurs to the air as Loki quickly leaves, as if in a rush to get away. "Well, if you didn't want him around, you've surely managed it now, _idiota_."

Yet, he didn't stop coming. He continued his pattern, sans pick-up lines as promised, so she continued hers, sans retorts. Only she was a little nicer. To ensure her business had one more customer. Not because she would miss him if he left for good or missed his ridiculous one liners.

Not at all.

 **...**

 ** _Singer Auto Shop later that week_**

A Mazda CX-9 pulls into the shop during the boys lunchtime, much to the exasperation of the men.

"Really? Don't they know it's lunchtime?" Dean whines, getting up from his chair to go see who it is.

"Shut up you big baby. That's Isabella's car. Let's go see what trouble she got in this time." Bobby grumbles, pulling on his trucker hat and walking over to the parked car.

"Hi Bobby! How are you doing?" Isabella calls out brightly, quickly getting out and giving him a hug, which he returns. "Oh, there's someone I want you to meet, just one moment please."

Shadow had jumped out with her owner, standing close to her mistress and looking over to where Sam, Dean and Loki are finishing their pizza and moving to where Bobby and Isabella are. She stares at them with an omniscient stare and tilted head, her tail flicking back and forth on the shop floor. Stretching out languidly, the cat keep her eyes on the boys while she does.

"Dude, is it just me or is the cat trying to read into my soul or something?" Dean whispers, trying not to cower with how the look seems to harden and a hint of teeth is shown.

Sam whispers back to him frantically, his curiosity flaring up, "Your right Dean, but that's impossible. One, cats can't talk or think like humans do. Second, it can't be anything more than what it is right? I mean, it's the same with people. No one is anything more than what they are at their most off guard."

Loki nods in agreement, looking over at Isabella talking excitedly with Bobby and reflecting about that morning just a few days ago.

The boys watch confused as the not-normally-so-happy bakery owner is practically glowing with happiness when she brings out.. a child.

A child that looks almost exactly like her.

 _When did that happen?_

 **Don'f forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You have a child?! When did that happen?" Dean calls out to Isabella, warily walking over with his eye on the panther.

Isabella notices where his eyes are at and smirks slightly, adjusting the child in her arms so she is resting on her hip. "Down Shadow, there's no need to get all aggressive. They're just doing their jobs."

Shadow looks over at them and tilts her head, then looks up at Isabella and yowls in disagreement. Isabella gives her a look, the two staring at each other for a while before Shadow concedes and lays down by her feet, laying her hands on her paws and closing her eyes.

The child rolls her eyes at the pair of them and says in a sympathetic tone to the mechanics, "Sorry, she's weird. Aunty, stop talking to your kitty. She's not going to respond and you just look like a crazy person."

Dean and Sam snort in surprise, Bobby looks even more enamored than before and Loki looks thoughtfully at the bakery owner.

"I am not weird; I am simply having a conversation with my cat over how much of a mother she is- Okay, fine, I am a little weird. I'll concede your point." Isabella replies to the little girl, then waves Bobby over, "Bobby, this is Miranda, my brother's daughter. She's 7 years old and will be staying with me for a couple of weeks while her mother and my brother go see a... specialist." Isabella sends Bobby a look that tells him exactly what kind of specialist she's talking about.

Bobby, having lost his wife to cancer years ago before the thought of kids entered their minds, nods sympathetically and smiles at the little girl. "Tell me what you need and I'll get the boys on it right away."

"Actually, I'll just tell the boys myself if you can look after Miranda? Maybe show her around the shop?" Isabella suggests, not lost on the fact that Bobby surprisingly loves children despite his crotchety appearance.

"Yeah, of course." He replies, watching in slight wonder as Isabella puts the child down. He extends his hand and holds hers as they walk through the shop, the repair shop owner explaining to an eager 7 year old about all of the different parts of the cars, what the posters on the wall are and what each room holds behind their doors.

Isabella looks on with a large smile, hands interlocked in front of her as she watches her niece walk with Bobby, oblivious to the stares from the Sam, Dean and Loki.

Finally, after a moment, Sam clear his throat and asks her gently, "What's wrong with your car?"

"Oh, some machinery a little to the right of the engine started making a funny noise and I wanted to know if someone could look at it so you could tell me if anything needed to be fixed, replaced or otherwise." She says cheerfully, gesturing to her car, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Here, I'll take a look if you'll just show me exactly where the "funny noise" is coming from." Loki says with a smirk, gesturing for her to lead the way.

"Oh, well, when I said someone, I meant someone with experience." She shoots back, her frosty tone belying a teasing lilt, almost bouncing over to the car to show him where the noise came from.

"You hurt me so with your cruel, cruel words." Loki replies in a mock hurt tone, one hand on his chest, catching that teasing lilt and making a side note to look over his previous conversations with the shockingly cute bakery owner.

Then it clicked. _So, she masks her sense of humor with insults to those who show her romantic interest. Well, she did practically say that she wants a long-term relationship, not a fun fling. Sarcasm and ice are her shield and she's proved to be the most adept fighter. Hmm, how can I use this to my advantage?_

A stifled giggle breaks him out his thoughts. He looks over at Isabella and she looks back with her hand covering a shy smile on her face, looking down at the car and opening the hood once she realizes he's looking at her. Clearing her throat slightly, she points out where the noise is coming from, avoiding looking at him now.

Loki takes a look and realizes the problem, telling her, "Ah, I see what's going on. It won't take an overly long time to fix it, so we'll call you by this afternoon, after your shipment comes in or a little before-"

"You know when I get shipments?" A soft voice interrupts the rambling. Loki looks up and sees Isabella looking at him with a shocked turned thoughtful look.

"Yes, you're usually a bit crankier the morning after one, why? Is knowing that strange?" He asks in a low voice, leaning closer so their not overheard by the two busybodies casually sneaking closer.

"No, it's just... It's just none's ever paid that much attention to my business and me before and I don't-" Isa interrupts herself before she says anything further, looking at where the noise that brought her here to Singer's Repair Shop, shoulders stiff and her whole body angled away from him.

"Did I say something to offend you in some way or-" Loki begins, a strange desperation filling him to make things right with the bakery owner who is more of a Rubik's cube than a toy doll. A Rubik's cube he would very much like to solve given half the chance.

"No, you didn't. I just realized I have to go. To prepare for my shipment." She delivers with the strength in could only have gotten from reaching a conclusion about something important. "I'll tear Miranda away from her new Uncle and I'll come back for the car later. Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day." He repeats, watching her walk away and cursing himself for screwing up so badly, stopping once he realizes something. _I've gotten too involved. Too interested. This needs to stop before I'm in too deep. She's only a girl, like Dean says; she's an iceberg of a woman who would never give me what I need or want, what Odin said that I needed to find. Though what that is, I have no idea. I suppose that's what I should figure out next instead of this Rubik's cube._

 ** _..._**

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _"How do I get back to Asgard Father? Please, tell me what I must do so I can return and be the son that-" Loki swallows his pride and begs, "be the son that Thor is. Just tell me what I need to do."_

 _"Loki, you need to find the most beloved treasure of all of Yggdrasil. It will be difficult at first, but I mean well. As your father, I must do the things that will enhance your character. I'm sorry that you have to go through this but you must learn." Odin says condescendingly, fixing his eye on him through the portal._

 _"Father, what is the 'most beloved treasure of all of Yggdrasil'? How will I know? How can I go back home to Mother and you and do the duty Asgard requires of me? Please, just tell me how!" Loki bursts out, all but on his knees as he pleads with his father to show him the way back home._

 _"You will know when you find it Loki, you will know what it is when you find it. Good luck, my boy." Odin says with finality, closing the connection he has with Loki._

 _Said Asgardian lowers his head in defeat, his arms shaking with restrained rage as he realizes that Odin really doesn't have his best interest at heart. Probably hasn't for a long time. Even as he wonders why, he knows that this is his second chance to find a real family, not the one his so-called Father forced on him, not the one his brother commandeered for him, not the one his ex-wife tried to trap him with._

 _This is his chance to find a family of his own choosing, and one that chooses him in return._

 ** _End Flashback_**

 **...**

He returns his attention to the car, not noticing the parting look the panther gives him before leaving the shop. _Ha, Rubik's cube. Seems to fit her, for some odd reason. Definitely something to keep in mind if- No, stop. Figure out some way to earn yourself an entire family: one complete with brothers, a real father, a wife that actually loves me and children somewhere along the line since it is obvious I will never find that on Asgard. I think I've already got half of that, here, with the Winchester brothers and a surely alcoholic. Doesn't that sound like the perfect idea for a television show?_

"Hey Lucy, you going to start on the car or what?" Dean calls from underneath one. "Your crush gave us pie and some bread for later and I'm looking forward to it. So hurry your prissy ass up."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Loki yells back, going under the hood of the car, only to pop back out, "And she's not my crush. I don't have crushes."

"Alright man, just keep telling yourself that." Comes the response. Loki snorts and hurries to fix the car so Isabella can pick it up and they can have their pie.

She comes and goes without a word, only sparing him a small smile and wave before driving away.

"Dude, she waved at you. You need to write that in your diary ASAP." Sam teases, patting Loki on the back and walking to the door to get his stuff.

Loki rolls his eyes and goes with him, engaging in the back and forth ribbing that follow a successful day at work.

 **...**

 ** _The next morning_**

"Good morning Loki. I'll get your order." Isabella says with her usual coolness missing, leaving behind a slight smile. She turns to get him his to-go coffee and muffin. "Thank you for being so prompt with my car."

"Thank you, and must I say, you look much less tired than usual after getting a shipment." Loki begins, handing her the money and leaning forward to start a little repartee despite running late that morning.

"Thank you." Isabella replies from her position in the back, getting the muffins fresh from the oven and bringing them to the front.

Loki watches, eyes half-closed in pleasure from the smell of the lemon muffins, as Isabella puts the muffins away. He says after a moment, "I'm glad that you came by the shop."

"Oh? Why is that?" Comes the response, muffled by the position.

"I just got to realize something else about you."

"Mhm?"

"First, I learn that you are a successful bakery owner with a practical, yet still flashy car."

A scoff follows that statement, the bakery owner turning to get a shake out a bag to put the muffin in.

"Second, I learn that you have an adorable niece that looks just like you."

He gets a shrug in agreement with that, the bag placed in front of him as she moves to get his coffee, writing his name on the cup.

"Third, I learn that you are... far more adorable than I think anyone gives you credit for."

Isabella turns to him and raises an eyebrow, as if to say _"Oh really?"_

Loki nods, grinning charmingly at her, leaning on his elbows, whispering in a conspiring whisper. "Fourth, you look cute in glasses. Now, I wonder if I could convince you to-"

She cuts him off with a playful push on his shoulder, setting his coffee down in front of him, "Get to work, you're going to be late if you dawdle any longer."

"Alright, alright, I get it. Thank you for keeping me honest, gorgeous." He says with an overly charming smile, pretending to tip his hat as he walks out the door. Climbing into the car, he opens his bag, almost missing the writing on the front.

 _I'm available next Friday after 6:00 PM. I don't like fancy restaurants or scary movies. My address is 221B Winston Street. Hope to see you there. :)_

 **And that's chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think by reviewing.**

 **Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy :)**

 _Previously_

 _"Alright, alright, I get it. Thank you for keeping me honest, gorgeous." He says with an overly charming smile, pretending to tip his hat as he walks out the door. Climbing into the car, he opens his bag, almost missing the writing on the front._

 _I'm available next Friday after 6:00 PM. I don't like fancy restaurants or scary movies. My address is 221B Winston Street. Hope to see you there. :)_

 **Chapter 6**

Loki looks in disbelief at the note. _I can't believe this. She asked me out by writing it on my food. Her very delicious food. Especially these lemon muffins... Mmm. Wait, going back. She asked me out. She asked ME out. She asked me OUT. Like, on a date. What should I do? Should I take her out? Where would I take her? Will she end up like Sigyn? Why did she ask me out if she seems to utterly detest me? Although, now that I think about it, Isabella had an amused undertone to her otherwise critical words in our conversations. At least, after I continued relentlessly with nothing but the purest intentions._

 _Yeah right._ Says a voice suspiciously like Sam's whenever he calls out Dean's bullshit.

 _Fine, fine. I have until Dean, Sam and possibly Bobby see the note to prepare for the teasing to come. That'll be fun._

 **...**

"Sooo... A little bird told me that you wrote a little somethin' somethin' on our favorite mechanic's breakfast bag." Samantha says, hands behind her back and giving Isabella the wiggling eyebrows. "Got anything to say about that, Isabella?"

"Um, actually no. Who told you that I asked Loki out?" Isabella says, trying to act nonchalant but ready to defend her choice. Rolling the dough and beating it a bit more roughly than necessary.

"You asked him out?! Oh my gosh, I thought you just told him to back off!" Samantha squeals, loud enough for the customers to look up from what they are going and pay attention to the conversation between the two. "I can't believe you asked him out! It's about time you did; I've been waiting for-frickin'-ever and now I get to help you plan out what you're gonna wear, how you're hair is gonna be, if that boot is off what shoes you are going to wear- Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Samantha, quiet down, our guests don't need to hear what we are discussing." Isabella hisses, shoving the loaf of sweet bread in the oven and getting the next orders to their respective owners. "It's just one date and... It's just... I have this feeling that he could be a good guy, despite living with the King of One-Night-Stands. You know, he knows when we get shipments."

Samantha is beaming, practically dancing as she serves the customers. "Does he? Have you told him all of our dirty secrets?"

"No, he said that in the mornings I'm... a little crankier after getting one. He, paid enough attention to me to notice my business. No other guy has done that, not even Cooper." Isabella says, moving through the table and back to her station where she begins decorating her sweet cakes and specials for the zoo delivery, trying to keep her hands busy. "I don't know how I feel about it, but at least I'm not dreading a possible date with Loki."

Samantha smiles as she sees her best friend, who has gone through hell and back, smile and blush at her pastries at the mere thought of this guy who just walked into their town and managed to earn the Winchester Family Membership, the town's interest, and now the romantically elusive _Pinch of Happy_ bakery owner.

"Ok, just remember: You are a lady, and ladies are not frisky on the first date?" Samantha says mock-sternly, wagging a disapproving finger in her direction. "Unless he's looks like a god or something and you have-"

"Samantha!" Isabella blushes, covering her mouth as she giggles helplessly.

"I'm just saying." Samantha giggles with her, relieved that Isabella finally found a guy to make her laugh and blush again.

The stay-in and walk-out customers wonder at the change in the normally calm, cool, collected Isabella is reduced to giggles because of the newest mechanic under Bobby Singer. They talk among themselves, to their friends, and their friend's friends. By the lunch run, the whole town knows that Ms. Ice Queen and Mr. Hot Mechanic are going on a date, Friday night, place undetermined, and plan a whole lot of meddling.

 **...**

Loki is taking his break in the conference room, sipping his coffee and looking at the paper bag as he muses over what he's going to do.

He thinks over what he came here to do, what he feels he needs to do, and what he wants to do.

He came here to find a treasure that is most likely, considering how precious children are to all of the 9 realms, a child. More specifically, a child of royal birth. But belonging to whom? The Jotuns haven't lost a child since the youngest prince was presumed dead thousands of Earth years ago. The Dark Elves haven't breed any children for a couple hundred years, royal or otherwise. As a matter of fact, neither have any of the other worlds. So how is it that a royal child, always guarded to an inch of their life, suddenly disappears into thin air? And how would that child end up on Midgard and the kidnappers not caught? It doesn't make sense and until there are more variables, he cannot find this treasure.

Despite being left here with no real way of getting out, Loki still feels the need to make his father, to make Odin, proud. So here he is, carving himself a place where someday he can find this blasted treasure and go back to where he has always figured was his home. Home, where his only ally is his mother, who herself is powerless, unwilling, dependent when it comes to anything concerning her husband. Where Thor's friends despise him and all he is, all he can do. Where he is the freak for having a use for the magic he was born with. Where brute strength is a suitable substitution for brains. Where he thought he had a family with Sigyn, who drained him instead of pouring life into him. With the Winchesters, he feels like all of his shortcomings are nothing new and even appreciated in some ways. His arrogance from being raised as a prince is slowly being used against him to make him realize how spoiled he is.

Which leads him to what he wants. What he craves. He wants a family that cares for him and supports him in everything he does, even when they don't agree with him. To tell him what he's doing wrong. To let him know when he's making the dumbest decision of his life and when he's on the right track. To love him and let him know when he is being a real jerk. He wants-

"So, she finally asked you out?" Dean interrupts Loki's train of thought with his cheeky question, leaning against the doorway and gesturing to the paper bag in the godling's hands.

"Ooh, nice. When did she make the appointment? Lunch on a Tuesday at noon?" Sam adds his two cents in, clapping Loki on the back.

Rolling his eyes, Loki replies, "She mentioned that she was free this Friday night, that she likes movies, but not scary ones, and doesn't want to be near a fancy restaurant. I'm presuming she means for the first date at least, then maybe further down the line, she will like that."

"So you want this to be a more permanent thing? You want to date her exclusively?" Sam asks, looking at him with a surprised expression.

"Yes, I do. I don't have the time or energy to play around like I used to." Loki realizes with a start, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him in a sudden rush at the thought of just fooling around. "I really don't... want to, I don't think."

Silence follows the sincerity-filled confession. The two brother look at each other and share a small smile, glad that their adopted friend has finally figured out something that has been plaguing him. When the silence stretches a tad too long from comfortable to incredibly awkward, Dean coughs and roughs out, "Let's get our hands dirty with car grease before we start wanting to wear dresses and braiding Sammy's hair."

Just like that, the easy banter between the two brothers and friend returns and they go back to work. Loki brings the paper with him and places it at his station, looking at it occasionally and just letting the feeling of anticipation guide him through his muddled thoughts. It isn't until the end of the day when the last car is picked up and he's cleaning up that it finally clicks.

 _I want a new life, a do-over so to speak. And I think that this Isabella Bane can give that to me._

 **Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the date chapter. Let's see how it goes ;)**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Note: Possible meaning of the flowers used is at the end :) Let me know how you feel about flowers on first dates.**

 **Date is set in early June.**

 **Chapter 7**

 ** _A few days before the date_**

 _Hello, is this Loki's number correct? This is Isabella -IB_ _ **Sent: 11:43 AM**_

 _Yes, this is he. Who is this? -LO_ _ **Sent: 11:45 AM**_

 _I apologize, social common courtesy requires me to say hello in return, so hello to you too_ _ **Sent: 11:45**_

 _What are your thoughts about going to a movie tomorrow night?_ _ **Sent: 11:46**_

 _Thank you for recognizing common courtesy; I was just about to comment ;) -IB_ _ **Sent: 11:47**_

 _I wouldn't mind going to a movie, and I've been told the winky face is used as a flirting mechanism._ _ **Sent: 11:48**_

 _;)_ _ **Sent: 11:48**_

 _And who told you that? -LO_ _ **Sent: 11:49**_

 _Besides, I would not flirt with a winky face_ _ **Sent: 11:50**_

 _I cannot reveal my sources. So you would flirt in a different way then? I feel honored- IB_ _ **Sent: 11:51**_

 _... What makes you think I'm not flirting now?- LO_ _ **Sent: 11:52**_

 _Oh ho, not even past the first date and you're already trying to make me blush.- IB_ _ **Sent: 11:53**_

 _Haha, that's cute :) I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you tomorrow morning right? I live at 221B Winston Street, and if you want to, I'll meet you in the lobby_ _ **Sent: 11:54**_

 _No, I'll go up to your apartment.- LO_ _ **Sent: 11:55**_

 _Would that be fine, or would you prefer me to wait in the lobby?_ _ **Sent: 11:56**_

 _You can come up to my apartment, I don't mind. Thank you for asking for my opinion.- IB_ _ **Sent: 11:57**_

 _Of course, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, you are a lady after all.- LO_ _ **Sent: 11:58**_

 _Now you're the one making me blush... I'll see you on tomorrow then. Have a nice day :)- IB_ _ **Sent: 11:59**_

 _I'll see you tomorrow as well and may you have a wonderful day- LO_ _ **Sent: 12:00**_

 _... You too. Thank you.- IB_ _ **Unsent: 12:01**_

 **...**

 ** _Thursday night, Closing the bakery_**

"So what are you wearing on your date with Mr. Sexy Mechanic?" Samantha asks excitedly, bouncing around as the last employee leaves and the two girls are left to clean up the bakery.

"Clothes." Isabella responds a bit sarcastically, shrugging as she puts the carefully wrapped dough for the pies, loaves of bread, and cakes into the fridge.

"Well I would hope so." Samantha says, rolling her eyes.

Isabella just smirks in response, glad to be on the opposite side of the teasing for once.

"Isa, you can't _just_ wear clothes! You have to look nice so he'll try to see past the bravado." Samantha explains, shaking her friend gently. "I'm worried about you, especially after what happened with Cooper and Magnus.."

"Samantha, Cooper's gone and he won't come back or ever be a part of my life again. You and Bobby assured that." Isa says as she puts the bowl she was putting up down on the counter with a slight slam, her hands shaking. "It's about time that I moved on from him and what he did, and if Loki does not turn out to be my "one and only", at least I got to re-experience what it's like to be treated to a dinner or-or a movie."

"You are so strong, friend." Samantha says, hugging her tearing up friend. "I'm sure you'll look amazing, even with that hideous boot."

Isabella gives a watery chuckle, hugging her friend in return. "Are you joking, it really brings the attention to my eyes."

The two girls are finishing cleaning up when Isa says softly, "He called me a lady, you know. The other day when we were finalizing the plans. I text him and he... He thinks _I'm_ a _lady_."

"You are Isa, you are a lady through and through. Sometimes a little cold, but with everything you've gone through, I understand it. Despite not agreeing with it." Samantha says with her compassion showing plainly on her face.

"You're a much nicer person though; I am just not good with coping." Isabella says, shrugging off the mention of her past. "I'm just so lucky to have you as my friend."

"Me too," Samantha says, then grabs her hand and prepares to drag her to Isabella's car, "Now let's go and see what you have for your hot date Friday!"

 **...**

 ** _Friday night_**

Loki arrives at the apartment complex on Winston street. Nervously, he adjusts the collar of his dark blue button down shirt and smoothes down imaginary wrinkles. He grabs the bunch of flowers he brought for his date; a bronze chrysanthemum, two daisies, a forget-me-not, and two gardenias.

He buzzes into the building and walks up the five flights of stairs to the door. Knocking softly three times, he waits, trying to still the nervousness building up.

Isabella is putting the finishing touches on her hair when she hears the knocks. Patting it to make sure everything is okay, she is quick to hurry as much as she can with her boot out of her room.

Answering the door, Shadow close by just in case, she smiles when she sees Loki there.

When Isabella comes into view after opening the door, Loki's nerves skyrocket when he sees Isa in a bright sheer orange top with a white camisole underneath, her curly brown hair fixed into a messy bun with two curls trailing down the side of her face, highlighting her elegant facial structure...

 _Wow, he looks great in those jeans_ , she thinks to herself as she looks him up and down in a cursory glance, _And he brought pretty flowers, not roses. That's so nice and so different from what Cooper does._ _Had_ _done._

Upon further inspection, the flowers are flowers that send an honest and non-aggressive message. She looks at Loki with a raised eyebrow, a look of slight amusement on her face. "A bouquet of oddly bunched flowers?"

"Do you like them?" He asks, nerves tied further into knots, wanting to make sure that she won't regret going out with him.

When she quirks an eyebrow in response, (but not after he noticed her look him up and down appreciatively), and asks why he got the flowers, he replies, giving them to her, "Because I noticed you like to have a couple in every other table in your bakery. These seem to be around a little more. but not as often as the anemone."

She looks down at the flowers and touches them softly, looking up at him from under her eyelashes for a moment before saying softly, "Just let me put these away, you can come in if you want."

Loki nods and walks into the immaculate apartment, noting the few pictures of family or friends, as well as the piles or messes that a busy businesswoman might have.

"It's so neat in here." He comments, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I moved in about a year and a half ago."

"For such a big town, you seem to know a lot of people." He comments idly, remembering how many people seem to know so much about her when they heard he was going out with Isabella.

Some gave him advice when they came to pick up their cars, at the grocery store, even on the street as he walked to the Winchester's home from purchasing the flowers.

It made him wonder exactly how fast news spread around this smallish town.

As he looks around the apartment, he notices with a slight jump the exotic cat from the mechanics shop resting on the couch and staring at him with unblinking, glowing green eyes.

Unsure of what to do, he just stares back, trying to seem as unaggressive as possible without being a total wimp. Coming back from putting her flowers into a vase, she notices the stare-down and chuckles slightly, walking over to him and taking hold of his arm so she can drag him away from her panther.

"She's not going to attack you unless you attack me. " She says with a soft chuckle, dragging him softly to the door, saying goodbye to Shadow. Once she closes the door, Loki offers her his arm again. She accepts it, leaning on him as they walk down the flights of stairs.

He walks over to the side of the truck, the step a bit higher than Isa can manage without help.

Noticing her hesitation, Loki asks if he can help her up. She nods, expecting him to give her a hand...

... Instead, he picks her up bridal-style and sets her gently on the seat, mindful of her booted leg.

She squeaks softly, her face turning a deep red at the way his strong arms effortlessly lift her into the truck. _He may not look like much, but he sure has some muscle on him._

Climbing into the driver's seat, he buckles himself up and starts the truck. Turning off the hard rock playing on the radio, he asks her, "Which movie would you like to see?"

"You mean you haven't picked it out yet?" She teases, her tone slightly cold although she didn't mean to have it sound that way. She looks down at her lap, interlocking her fingers tightly.

Loki, taken aback by her tone, glances over at her and upon seeing her withdrawn and remorseful posture, realizes she didn't mean to sound so cold. He then says quite seriously in return, "I wanted to make sure you wouldn't pick a scary movie as I am the biggest scaredy cat around."

"Are you really?" She asks, looking up from her interlocked hands, greatly relieved he was able to understand her intentions weren't to insult him. "I would have never figured. I always thought that you would be the kind to laugh or yawn at those movies."

He shakes his head, "I curl up into a ball and pray for the end, jumping at every noise too."

She giggles at the image, her laughter prompting Loki to smile and say, "But you'll protect me, right?'

She shakes her head as she laughs harder, "Every man for himself!"

"What? But, why? After everything we've been through? I feel betrayed."

She bursts out laughing at his incredulous and downtrodden tone, Loki joining in after a moment of enjoying her laughter.

After calming down, she says softly, "I'd like to see Bad Teacher."

Loki thinks about it and nods. "I heard about that movie when Charlie forced Dean to look up movies with her on one of our Friday movie nights. It was quite amusing."

"So you were supposed to be with them tonight?" Isabella asks, her brow furrowing in concern that she is keeping him from his friends.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. Ever since they offered to give me a place to stay, we get together with a few of their friends every Friday and they all tease me constantly every time. I would rather be with a beautiful woman like you instead. They didn't mind, probably because you give them free pie sometimes."

She looks down with a soft smile and nods, responding, "I'd be with Shadow watching terrible television. She is very picky as to what horrible show we watch though, so we usually watch the Kardashians or any of the Real Housewives."

He nods, parking in a spot close to the entrance of the movie theater, lifting her out again and carefully setting her on the ground. She thanks him softly, her cheeks now pink, and walks to the box office with him. He pays for two tickets and they go into the theater.

They ignore the group of teenage girls whispering to each other as they walk by, though Isabella is extremely discomforted by what some of them say.

"I heard she had to offer him free pie for a month to go out with her..."

"I heard she's also with the guy who delivers the ingredients for her bread..."

"Oh yeah, I don't doubt she has a bun in her oven what with how often she bakes.."

Isabella asks, quickly turning to Loki with her cheeks red with anger and hurt, "Would you like for me to pay for popcorn and soda? You paid for the tickets, so I can pay for the snacks if you want.."

"I've got it." He says, waving her offer away, "I'm taking you out, so I should pay for the food. Besides, you always send home some of your "experiments", which are delicious except for the rhubarb, that was gross."

Isabella nods in agreement, wrinkling her nose in agreement as the talking continues to get worse. He notices her growing anger and leans down to say quietly, "It looks like it's a full house, why don't you try and get us good seats."

She smiles gratefully and walks to the theater, passing by the teenage girls talking about her. They immediately go quiet, then resume when she enters the theater room, giggling mindlessly.

Isabella finds them seats midway in the row and in perfect view of all the screen has to offer. Loki joins her a few seconds later and hands her her drink and food, smiling a little to let her know that he heard the girls too. She looks down at her drink, her jaw working as she shifts in her seat. He nudges her with his shoulder gently, smiling at her when she looks up.

She returns it and relaxes, leaning back into her seat and preparing to watch the movie, scooting a little closer to Loki. He grins and leans back as the movie begins.

They spend the movie laughing and end up sitting a little closer than strictly necessary, but neither minding very much.

After the movie, Loki drives her back to her apartment and walks up to the door with her. After an awkward moment, she kisses his cheek hurriedly before rushing inside and closing the door softly. He stands there for a couple moments before smiling widely and leaving.

All in all, both thought the evening turned out to be a quite successful date.

 **Flower meanings:**

 **Bronze Chrysanthemum: Excitement**

 **Daisies: Innocence**

 **Forget-Me-Not: In the name; remember me forever**

 **Gardenia: Joy**

 **Don't forget to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously_

 _They spend the movie laughing and end up sitting a little closer than strictly necessary, but neither minding very much._

 _After the movie, Loki drove her back to her apartment and walked up to the door with her. After an awkward moment, she kissed his cheek hurriedly before rushing inside and closing the door softly. He stands there for a couple moments before smiling widely and leaving._

 _All in all, both thought the evening turned out to be a quite successful date._

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _At the bakery the next day_**

"Tell me, tell me, tell me EVERTHING that happened last night!" Samantha demands as soon as she puts on her apron, practically running to where Isabella humming as she kneads the dough for the bread, pies, and cakes that will be on sale that day, "Did you kiss? Did he pay for everything? Did he bring you roses? Did you like the roses? What movie did you see? Did he laugh or cry his way through? Does he even have a sense of humor? Did he ask you on another one? Are _you_ going to ask him on another one? And DID YOU KISS?"

"Yes he paid for everything, no, kinda, Bad Teacher, _absolutely_ not to the second option, yes to the first, yes he does, no, and maybe." Isabella answers, spraying and putting the dough into the different sized pans.

"But did you kiss?" Samantha asks, tearing Isa away from the dough and looking her in the eye, her eyes bugging out, her face completely serious.

"…"

"What?"

"He… me… I..."

"What?!"

"I kissed him on the cheek!" Isabella bursts out, her face completely red, burrowing her face in her hands as her shoulders shake.

"The cheek? Only the cheek?" Samantha asks, confused as to why that would bring out such a reaction.

"He just smelled really good the whole night, and whenever we were in the movie theater he would lean in and murmur these hilarious little sarcastic quips in that deep, rich as pure dark chocolate voice of his, and all I wanted to do was sit on his lap and cuddle him into oblivion. Then he walks me back up into my apartment and we stand there awkwardly until I leans over and kiss him on the cheek. Isn't that a good sign? To want to have him take me out on another date? Heck, to even want another date in the first place! He even brought me the strangest bunch of flowers..."

She groans and buries her face in her hands, oblivious to the flour coating them.

"I just... Feel so much more with him than with any other guy and it-it scares me, just a little. Kissing, no matter what, implies some sort of trust and intention for the future, at least, according to me. Is it weird that I do trust him enough to give him a kiss?

"No, it's not weird, it's completely fine Isa." Samantha says, squeezing her softly in a hug before pressing gently, "Did he at least hold your hand?"

"Actually, he was driving a really tall truck and I wasn't able to get up on it, because I'm a freaking elf from the North Pole or something, so he lifted me off the ground, bridal style, and placed me on the seat." She murmurs, her neck turning as red as her face as her blush travels down. "Can I go back to doing my job?"

"Yes, but one more question," Samantha says slyly.

"What is it?" Isabella asks, finally calming down some.

"How big are his hands?" She says, Isa's face burning up again as she lays her head on the table, her shoulders shaking with embarrassed, slightly hysterical, laughter.

 **...**

 ** _Winchester Clan_**

"You looked happy when you finally crawled in last night." Dean comments as he works on a run-down car a "holy tax accountant" brought in after it broke-down on the road by the bakery. Said tax accountant mentioned he had been sent over by a certain bakery owner.

Loki hums in agreement, working on a 1989 Acura Legend Coupe's gas tank which was practically torn when the owner tried to replace a wire to the sides of the gas tank.

"What happened last night?" Sam asks after the two brothers shove each other for a few minutes, Sam losing.

"Well, I picked her up, gave her the flowers, took her to a movie and brought her back." Loki says with a shrug, trying to focus on the car he's fixing as he remembers the night before.

"Did she play nice?" Dean asks, still getting around to the idea that Loki is interested in such an unapproachable, at least dating wise, woman.

"Dean." Sam scolds, shaking his head and giving Dean Bitch Face #7.

"Yes, she doesn't mean to be so abrupt and frigid in her words and actions. I just... get the feeling something happened that made her close herself off the way she has." He says musingly, turning the issue over in his mind and using the information he knows about her to see if he can puzzle it out.

Dean and Sam share a look that and simultaneously resolve to ask Bobby, the leading man on all information concerning the citizens of Westminster, most especially the bakery owner. They break the look and Dean says, "Alright man, if you say so."

 **...**

 ** _Corner of South Broadwick Street_**

During a slower time of the bakery, Isabella is wiping some of the tables off, clearing the coffee and smoothie cups when Loki comes in, leaning against the counter watching her clean up.

She hums and bobs along to the song playing on the radio connected to the speakers, singing the lyrics softly under her breath.

He laughs softly as he watches her so peaceful, calm, unguarded in her self-made atmosphere in the bakery. He notes the lack of tension in her shoulders and eyes, revealing to him how reserved she keeps herself when in others' company.

She finishes up and does a perfunctory sweep of the cafe when she sees Loki leaning against the counter, jumping back and nearly tripping on the broom she had placed by the stove. "Wha- How did you- Why are you- What?"

Laughing as he goes around to make sure she doesn't fall on her face, he replies, "I thought I'd give you a ride home. Your leg is still hurt and I wouldn't want you to aggravate it to the point of wearing that brace more than you'd like. Speaking of which, where is your car, if you feel up to answering?""

Already a deep pink from the almost face plant, she blushes further and looks down at the floor, her hands twisting together nervously. "How long were you standing there? And I tend to leave it at home, since my apartment is only a few blocks away."

"Not long, I promise," he says, gently separating her hands and squeezing them softly in reassurance. "Besides, you look cute when you're dancing around. Definitely nothing for me to make fun of."

She looks at him from beneath her lashes, searching his face for signs of dishonesty before nodding and clearing her throat delicately. She removes her hands from his grasp and gestures vaguely, "Let me just get my stuff and we can go."

"Alright, no problem." Loki nods, shoving his hands into his pockets, waiting patiently as she gathers her stuff into a well-loved messenger bag, offering to carry it for her. "I'm glad I caught you before you closed. I liked spending the time with you on our date."

"Really? You like spending time with me?" Isabella asks, a bit surprised considering her reputation and how the beginning of their date went. "I-I'd have thought that after our date, you'd- Well, you'd just-" She cuts herself off, unable to continue.

"I'd just what?" Loki asks, a bit confused as he gestures for her to hand him the messenger bag.

"That you'd realize there are girls who don't have the same reputation as I do." She mumbles, handing him the bag and avoiding his gaze. "Ones that won't shut you out or be a workaholic or actually gets along with your friends..."

Isabella trails off, swallowing thickly, calming her shaking hands as she comes down from her little bout of babbling and starts walking to lock everything up.

Loki gives her sidelong glances as catches up and helps her into the truck, carefully weighing his words. Getting in, he says softly, "I don't think that at all. Sure, you could open up a little more, be a bit more unguarded with everyone else, show people the softer side I've seen you show the little children that come, but who am I to talk? I live with the Winchesters, and interact socially with them most of the time. Besides, I'd rather work on that with you instead of being the cause for your discomfort."

Tensing a little when she hears him describe what she could be doing better, Isabella freezes slightly when Loki says that he wants to "work with her" and not make fun of her or try to change her. _He's nothing like Cooper was in the beginning... Maybe, maybe it's time to really let go. Ugh, this means I'll have to tell Shadow AND Samantha they were right. That's gonna be fun._

She nods and smiles to herself, reaching over and placing her hand where his is on the gear shift. Upon feeling the simultaneously soft and work-roughened hand on his, Loki shoots Isabella a look, a smirk tilting the corner of his lips up. Isabella fights to keep a smirk off her lips, though it doesn't seem to work if Loki's snort is anything to go by.

"You know, it would be fun to play card games with you." He comments as they turn the corner to get to her apartment.

"Why would that be? Because of my great poker face?" She shoots back, unconsciously tightening her grip on his fingers in anticipation of his response.

"No, because of your lack of one." He teases, squeezing her fingers back as he laughs at the other's huff of annoyance.

They go back and forth for the remaining car ride, exchanging witty retorts back and forth about meaningless topics.

"Isabella, would it be alright if I picked you up Monday from work?" He asks softly as they arrive at her apartment, speaking lightly to make sure she knows she is under no obligation to say yes.

"That-that would be fine." She says with a nod, smiling in return. He grins happily and hurries down to help her off the truck. While expecting the carrying down from the height of the truck, she still turns a bit pink regardless, thoroughly appreciating Loki's arm strength.

"I'll see you on Monday then." He says, smiling a bright smile, quite happy with how his evening turned out.

"Monday then." Isabella says, looking down at her feet in a bashful manner similar to the one on their date. Looking up to say goodnight, the words catch in her throat and she stays silent, the two maintaining eye contact.

They both stand there staring at each other, neither wanting to break their gazes, but knowing they have to go to their respective homes.

Both feel themselves begin to lean forward, one of Loki's hands coming up to cup her cheek and slowly stroking it with his thumb. Isabella sighs softly and leans into it, reaching up in acceptance. He smiles softly and leans down the rest of the way, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

Breaking apart when they both need air, Isabella blushes brightly with a huge smile on her face. She presses one more to his cheek and whispers, "Goodnight, see you on Monday," rushing into her apartment building, waving goodbye.

 **...**

 **So, I've been extremely neglectful of this little pet project. For that, you have my sincerest apologies. :(**

 **BUT I have Spring Break happening right now and so I will do my best to post a chapter every day since I have little to no homework! YAY! :)**

 **Until next time...**

 **DOn't forget to review and tell me what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The weekly Monday pick ups become more and more frequent as their relationship progresses. Their dates become more and more frequent as June comes and goes. They start opening up to each other more as their surprisingly easily-formed bond strengthens.

Isabella knows that Loki was married before and had three kids. She also knows that that relationship hurt him deeply and it's going to be a while before he opens up. She's okay with that, because her last relationship nearly killed her. She needs to be sure they both get through this okay. Especially because he's intelligent, has the best sense of humor that makes her laugh no matter what mood she's in, and he cares for her. That's the only thing keeping her from running.

Loki knows that Isabella has been a abused for most of her life, especially in her last relationship that caused her to retreat, though to what extent she hasn't felt safe enough to share. He doesn't mind if she shares everything or not, her abuse doesn't change the fact that she's beautiful, funny, intelligent and has a heart bigger than Texas. She just hides it so it won't be hurt again. He thinks it's time to meet the family.

 **...**

"Isabella..." Loki starts off, assuming his usual position of elbows on the counter watching her clean up for the night. As it's the third Friday of the month, she has to categorize the shipments for the month for her records.

"Yes, dear?" She says, only half-paying attention as she writes in the numbers of the bar codes for each crate in her account book.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to movie night tonight?" He says, looking at her face in hopes of getting a positive reaction.

Isabella freezes mid-number when she hears that, turning to face him. "What? You want me to go to movie night with you and the Winchesters and co.?"

"Yes, if you'd be amenable." Loki says cautiously, trying to figure out how freaked out she is and how to calm her down.

"That-that's tonight. I don't even have anything prepared. They don't even like me- Wait, do they like me now that we're like, a thing?- Never mind, what am I even supposed to bring? Or wear? What do I say? What if they just stare at me, silently judging because they hit on me just as I was recovering from Cooper and I was really, really bitchy and that's why they don't like me." Isabella replies, having a panic attack complete with pacing, flailing arms and a lack of air.

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, _flora_." Loki tries cutting in, gently griping her hands and resting his forehead on hers, encouraging her to breath with him. They stay like that until Isabella stops shaking and relaxes against him, though still biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. "Everything will be alright, don't worry. They don't hate you, I promise. You provide us with so many of your experiments that they aren't expecting anything tonight. You don't have to go if you don't want to, we can just stay in and see what's on TV, okay? Just take a deep breath and we'll figure it out together, hmm?"

Isabella nods, breathing in deeply, leaning so her forehead is resting against his shoulder, Loki wrapping his arms around her and encouraging her cuddling. "Do you think that we're at that point though? Meeting the family? We've only been dating for a month..."

Loki stiffens and pulls back to face her, asking carefully, "Are we going too fast? I just thought-"

"No! No, we aren't going too fast! I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page." She hurries to explain, hands flexing from where they are resting against his shoulder. "It's just- I thought we were at that point, sure we've only been dating for a month, but when I'm with you, everything is so easy. We just fit together, like two missing puzzle pieces in a 2000 piece jigsaw puzzle. I wasn't sure if you thought we were, and I didn't want to push you away-"

"Don't worry about that." He reassures, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You pushing me away is as likely as Dean not loving bacon cheeseburgers alright?"

Isabella giggles slightly and relaxes further into him, thinking over what to do. Deciding, she nods and says, "I'll go tonight. Just let me whip something up, change, take care of theses shipments and I'll meet you there, alright? I've got the cataloging to finish and preparing the bakery for tomorrow..."

Not wanting to leave her here, but also to wanting to crowd her, Loki nods and kisses her quickly, "I'll see you there soon. Just call me if you need directions or something."

Isabella agrees with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, waving at him as he leaves. Turning back to her cataloging, she starts thinking about a little treat to make for them.

 **...**

 ** _A little over an hour later_**

"Hey Lucy, when is your girlfriend coming? We're almost done with the food." Dean calls from the kitchen as he finishes frying up the burgers, some with cheese, the lettuce, tomato, pickles and a few other things having been chopped up and served on a plate. There is bacon frying in another pan for the burgers as well. Loki and Sam are preparing the selection of movies/TV shows which are, _Star Trek_ : _The Original Series, Harry Potter,_ (1-6), and _Lord of the Rings_.

"She'll be here in a couple more minutes, she had to finish up some paperwork for the bakery shipment that came in." Loki calls, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Dean, get off his back, she'll get here when she gets here; don't worry, you'll still get to eat." Charlie scolds, putting the many bags of popped popcorn into 3 large bowls, one for each couch. Dean grunts his response.

The burgers are done and everyone is situated on the three couches by the time Isabella's car rolls into the driveway. Loki smiles, a bit relieved, and shoots Dean a warning look to play nice. Dean pulls a face at being the one he shoots a glare to but nods, Cas rolling his eyes and whispering something in Dean's ear.

Loki looks away from the couple, opening the door for Isabella. He smiles and looks her up and down, smiling in appreciation as per usual.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, there was a lot more to do than I thought. Plus I had to make something for tonight and I had to feed Shadow and change out my bakery clothes, plus I really need to go pee. Do you have anywhere where I can set this down?" Isabella says in a rush, holding up a pan covered with foil. She's wearing a sleeveless dark turquoise collared shirt, light wash jeans and tan Bobs with memory foam.

"Of course, let me show you to the kitchen, then the bathroom." Loki says, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I hope you're hungry, we made a lot of food. We even got some soda and water for you because you can't drink beer."

"Thank you," She says, still having to tiptoe to kiss his cheek despite being a step ahead. They talk a little more as Loki shows her where the upstairs bathroom is.

Charlie whistles slightly from next to Bobby on the 3-people couch left of the TV, saying once the couple is out of earshot, "No matter what you may think of her, she sure knows how to dress. I wonder if she can help me pick out something for this uptight, important people conference Gilda is dragging me to next week."

Jessica, Sam's girlfriend, nods in agreement from the center couch that seats 4 comfortably, "I know, we need to drag her shopping with us soon."

Sam rolls his eyes and nudges his girlfriend gently, "Spending your whole paycheck in the process."

Jess shoves him playfully in return and says seriously, "Some things just need to be done."

Loki comes back into the living room, sitting in his previous spot by Sam and Jess, telling them, "She should be right out. I told her the selection and she wants to start with Harry Potter."

The group has a ripple of agreement, getting things ready with much teasing and shoving. The food is being distributed when Isabella bounces down the stairs.

Loki smiles at her and gestures her to come and grab what she wants from the formidable feast spread out on the kitchen table: Burgers, some with cheese, bacon on the side, Nachos on two huge plates, 3 different types of chips, many packages of red vines and chocolate candies, three bowls of popcorn, and an array of beers, sodas and water in the cooler to the right of the table.

She looks on with wide eyes, whispering to him, "I don't think I'll be able to eat so much."

Loki squeezes her shoulder reassuringly, "Eat what you can, and a little more. Don't worry, these people have bottomless stomachs, all the food will be eaten."

"Now that I believe." Isabella replies with a little snark, raising an eyebrow playfully at him. "I have seen you eat before, you know."

Loki pretends to be offended and the two carry on like that, the others looking over with varying expressions of "Aww, they are so adorable!" and "Ugh, let's just get on with the movie already."

* * *

Once everyone has their food and is seated, Sam presses the play button for the first movie. Isabella cuddles close to Loki, working her way through her burger slowly as they watch the movies.

She puts the half-eaten burger on the table, unable to eat anymore. Loki looks worriedly at her, silently asking if she feels alright, to which she nods and mouths, placing a hand gently on her stomach, 'Too heavy for me.'

He nods in understanding, a bit worried at how much- or rather, how little- she is eating. She started to eat more leading up to the evening where she told him a quick summary of her life, so he knows she has trouble eating when she's extremely upset or riddled with strong emotions, but he thought she was doing better. He is actively trying to get her to eat more when he can, but he isn't always around to help.

The first movie ends without Isabella picking up her remaining burger. Loki frowns slightly and looks at her, asking softly, "Are you okay? You're not eating as much."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just not hungry." She insists, smiling reassuringly, although that falls a little flat.

The god's frown deepens, then gets up from the couch and takes her hand. She follows him, grabbing their plates so it looks like they are going to get more food.

"Why aren't you eating as much? Does this freak you out to much? You didn't have to come if you are uncomfortable, you wouldn't have hurt my feelings, I promise." Loki says lowly, seating her on a kitchen chair and sitting across from her, her hands in his. "Did something happen with Magnus and his wife? Can they still come for 4th of July?"

Isa sighs slightly, running a hand through her hair, then remembers she has it up and smooths it down instead. "They're fine, it's just... The company where I get the dairy and dry goods for the bakery has a new manager that is a completely horrible. He called and- He questions every decision I made and had the audacity to change my order to his "better one." To add to that, he constantly tries to get my personal number and schedule a day during the week that we could discuss "business." It's absolutely horrendous."

"But that's not all, right?" Loki says, squeezing her hands softly, both not noticing the family meeting outside the door of the kitchen listening to their conversation.

"No, he-he also said that if I didn't listen to his "advice" then he would cut ties with me and my business. Their business is the only one that can provide everything that I need in the timely manner that I need it. I have to make the order every 3 weeks because if not, then the materials don't get used and it's a waste of resources and money. It's quite frustrating." Isabella says, looking down at their hands and biting her lip.

"Well, you know that you could always threaten to sue." Sam comments from the doorway, the couple jumping slightly, puckered skin which indicates a scar showing as she turns more into the light.

"I don't exactly know a lawyer who would take this lost cause." Isa says derisively, turning to face the family, crossing her legs. "Usually, judges tend to order the business to conform or settle with the company. Besides, I can barely afford a good lawyer with all my business and personal expenses."

"I'll take it," Sam shrugs, "Besides, this guy sounds like a spineless coward, so the threat of the law for threatening in the name of the company is bound to get him scared off."

"Well, thank you Sam. I appreciate you offering to do that for me." Isabella says with a shy smile. "Especially considering how our previous interactions have gone."

Sam shrugs, "You're family, and family sticks up for family. Anyways, I was a little inappropriate and crossed a couple boundaries I shouldn't have, it's all forgotten."

Loki feels a burden lift from his chest at that, happy to know that he won't have to choose between Isabella and his family if they were to get that serious.

"Yup, look at what they did for me. I helped them out a couple of times when Dick Roman was on a bloodthirsty rampage for companies and they helped me get out a sticky situation when Roman found out I hacked into their files." Charlie pipes up, then asks, "Why do you have a scar on your shoulder?"

Shocked, Isabella checks to see if it's showing and grimaces. Bobby says gruffly, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to Isabella."

"You know her full history?" Loki asks, startled at that.

"Of course, ya idjit. Who do you think helped her come here?" Bobby intones with a 'duh' expression on his face.

"Are we missing something here?" Dean asks, everyone but Isabella, Loki and Bobby confused.

The three share a look, communicating silently which annoy the other 5 members of the clan. Isabella sighs and says, "Alright, alright, I'll tell you a little bit, not the complete story. The scar came from my ex-boyfriend after a particularly bad "teaching" session. I was hospitalized, not for the first time, with a fractured rib, minor internal bruising, and of course, a deep cut which became the scar. Later, when things got really bad, Bobby, as he was in Illinois at the time for a car convention, came and told the nurse he was my uncle and got me out of the hospital whenever I was stable enough to be released. He brought me to my brother's in Missouri where I explained everything to him and Samantha. We parted ways after that, until my ex found out I was in Missouri and tracked me down. I fled to here, Bobby set me up with a place... I got settled in and built my bakery. The rest you already know."

The group is stunned by this information, both at Bobby's intervention and the aloof Isabella Bane having such a violent past.

Dean says with gruff finality after a long while, "Welcome to the family."

The group nods in agreement, Isabella smiling gratefully at them and leans back on Loki, some of the weight of her troubles and worries lifting from her shoulders.

After a too-long moment basking in the sense of family, Dean coughs and says, "No more chick-flick moments, I already feel like I'm should be in a dress with long hair like Sammy's. Let's go watch something violent and drink a ton of beer."

The group laughs and agrees, all moving back into the living room where they watch the Godfather movies. Isabella curls up with Loki and falls asleep during the 3rd one thinking, _It's nice to finally be home._

 **YAY! Another chapter! I'll be in the writing mood all week I promise!**

 **DOn't forget to review and let me know how you think things should go for these two!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 ** _4th of July_**

"Isabella, calm down." Loki says, laughing as she flails around trying to make sure everything is in order at the table she'll be working at for the celebration.

"Loki, I can't just "calm down"! My niece is going to be here, and this is the first year where I am actually here, enjoying everything and I have to make sure everything is perfect!" She insists, readjusting her baked goods display for the hundredth time.

Loki grabs her hands and turns her around to make her look at him, smiling despite himself as he knows that she just wants everything to be perfect tonight for everyone. He rubs his thumb soothingly against the back of her hands, leaning in and whispering, "Everything is going to be great. You have worked so hard to make everything the way it is, from the food down to the decorations. You and all of the people here are going to have the best Fourth of July, okay?"

"Okay. Okay." Isabella nods, taking a deep breath, calming herself down from her anxious fluttering as she squeezes Loki's hands and kisses him softly, breaking away and saying, "Thank you. I needed that."

"Anytime." Loki says, wrapping his arms around her waist, bending down to kiss her. She smiles happily and they engage in the tonsil tennis for a little while before Dean comes and says,

"Oi, can you both cut that out! There's children here!" The two jump apart, Isabella blushing deep enough to match her shirt, Loki just smirking proudly and tugging her closer.

"Dean, let them be. Just because you don't have someone to do that with doesn't mean you have to be a jerk." Jessica says playfully, smacking Dean in the shoulder.

"Oh, Dean, speaking of which." Isabella says with a jerk, her smile wide as she grabs his hand to drag him somewhere across the way. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Isabella and Dean's relationship has quickly advanced from bitter strangers to the pair being joined at the hip once Dean found out that Isabella loves classic rock and gushed over his Impala. Now the two can be seen huddling together over car magazines or pie recipes for Isabella to alter and Dean to taste.

Dean shoots Loki and Sam a "Help me" look. They just wave and give him a thumbs up. He flips them off and reluctantly follows Isabella, letting himself be reintroduced to the "holy tax accountant," one of her old friends.

The group watches as Dean and the guy in the trench coat hit it off, walking together toward a burger stand, Isabella smiling and practically skipping back to them.

"Did you just play matchmaker with my brother?" Sam asks, a little incredulously considering Dean hasn't dated in years, just had one night stands.

"Mhm, I did." Isabella says, smiling smugly, showing off her dimples and rocking back and forth on her heels, hands clasped in front of her.

Sam looks at her expectantly, but she just continues to smile. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, Sam asks, "And why do you think he needs a relationship?"

"Because he's only been wanting apple pie." Isabella says simply, moving over to her display, standing behind it and ready to pass out the festive treats.

"So, he loves apple pie." Sam says, not getting why that's significant.

"Yes, why?" She prods, Jessica looking between the two of them as realization dawns on her face.

Sam opens his mouth to answer, but closes it as that thought registers. Isabella nods, saying softly, "He needs that comfort, he needs that happiness that comes with the memory of apple pie. He's lonely, Sam, and a little jealous that everyone is paired off except him. He won't say anything, because he doesn't want you to feel bad, and because he's allergic to feelings, but he wants what you have" she gestures to Sam and Jessica "and since he's not particularly picky in terms of partners... I thought Cas would be a good match for him."

Sam looks at her for a long moment, unable to believe that he didn't see it and a stranger did. He nods, thanking her and looking over at where Dean is happily talking with Cas as he eats his burger, Cas looking just as happy to be there listening.

Isabella looks with him, smiling happily, fixing Sam and Jessica a treat and giving them it to them before shooing them away. Loki comes around and, after grabbing one of the baked goods, wraps his arms around her from behind, saying softly, "Aww, you do love them."

Isa huffs, turning slightly and saying with a raised eyebrow, "I know I'm not the only one."

"I do not have 'feelings' for people. You're crazy."

"Really? So I'm not people?"

"Hm, well, I suppose you're the exception to that."

"That's good to know. Now put that pastry down, you had at least a baker's dozen at the bakery." Isa says, rolling her eyes playfully and shoving him away, giving away the goodies to the people who come visit her stand.

"I can't help it, they're so good." Loki takes a huge bite out of the festive donut, his moan exaggerated. She just shakes her head and takes it from him, taking a bite out of it herself, giggling at his wounded expression.

"Nice to see you so happy. Though I do wonder if that's because you're doing everything I would." A voice comes from behind the table, simultaneously amused and disapproving. Isabella whips around and gasps happily, running around and throwing them around the man the voice belongs to, one that looks almost exactly like her.

"Maggie! You made it! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! How have you been? How's your job? How's Alice? Oh, she's here, it's so nice to see you to! And you brought my favorite niece too! You all are going to have the best time, I promise! It's so nice to see you!" Isabella says in a rush, hugging Magnus, Alice and Miranda effusively, acting like a kid in a candy shop. Loki takes his time walking around to stand next to her, rolling his eyes fondly at her happiness.

"Told you she was weird." Miranda pipes up, addressing Loki who nods in agreement, "At least she doesn't have her cat this time."

"Oh, I know, then she'd be almost impossibly weird." He says, raising a speculative eyebrow at the giddy woman, getting a giggle out of Miranda and a huff from Isa.

Magnus, observing all of this, asks in a hard tone, "Who's this, Isa? Eye candy? Or the next boxer to your punching bag?"

Isabella's smile drops, a hurt frown crossing her face quickly before she looks back indifferently, "He's my boyfriend Magnus. I figured it was time. After all, it's been eight years since I last had one. And this one doesn't seem the type to give me bruises. But please assume I haven't learned a lesson, it's not like the last one was beat it into me or anything." She turns away, focusing on the table.

Alice gives her husband a glare and 'fix this' look, bending to talk to Miranda and gesturing for Loki to follow her, which he does after sending a concerned look at the two Doppelgängers.

* * *

"I can't believe you, of all people, would accuse me of being involved with someone like Cooper again." Isabella says in a hurt whisper, adjusting the napkins that are slightly out of place back in.

"I'm sorry Isa, I just don't want to see you hurt again. Watching you almost go into cardiac arrest 3 times after that-that _bastard_ turned you into his personal punching bag without my being able to stop it until it was too late. I don't want to see that happen to you ever again." Magnus tries to explain, grabbing her shoulder gently and turning her to look at him.

Isabella sighs deeply but nods in agreement, saying reassuringly, "I know, but he's not like that. Loki... I gave him the hardest time for months before I even let him take me out to a movie. A _movie_ Magnus. He would come in every morning with the worst pick-up lines, though now I think he did it just to make me laugh. Loki even knew when my shipments were due in just by how quickly I shot him down the next morning! Cooper never... He never even noticed when I did my hair up differently.

"I know you think that he doesn't care about me, but he respects me, is fond of me. He notices my few unattractive qualities, but it doesn't seem like he cares. From what I can gather, his ex-wife was a beauty and a beast. She did a number on him Maggie... He, _hurts_ , almost as much as I do and we make each other better, heal just a little more. I don't want to give that up, for anything."

"It sounds like you really care about him Isa." Magnus says softly, eyes shining with a few tears as he sees how happy and relaxed she is at the thought of this guy. "If he can make you this happy just talking about him, he has my permission to be with you as long as you want. But if he hurts you, not even the police will be able to find his body."

"Ok, Maggie." She says with a laugh, hugging him tight and sighing shakily, the rush of emotions from the memories of her last boyfriend and her current one slowly fading into security of her best friend's hug.

Magnus hugs her back, then looks around asking with not a small bit of confusion, "Where's my wife and daughter?"

 **YAY! Another chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So how did you and Isabella meet, Loki?" Alice asks, smiling at him as Miranda runs off to talk to some of the other children of the town.

"Well, I recently moved here after getting into a disagreement with my father. Bobby and the Winchesters took me in despite not knowing me very well. I worked small jobs to get used to the trade and one of them happened to be at Isa's bakery. I was fixing her sink when she walked in and I went back every morning. I didn't really understand why until a couple weeks later. I would walk in with a a new line every morning, just to hear her scold me while hiding her smile as she gave me my order, not that I had to tell her since she already knew. I don't know what made her say yes to me, but she wrote it on my to-go bag and it just went downhill from there."

"Wow, that does sound like Isabella." Alice says with a smile, liking the shine that comes to his eyes as he talks about her. "You really like her then?"

"Yeah, I do." He nods, "She's told me a little bit about her last boyfriend, and from what I can infer he was horrible to her. If I ever meet the guy, I'll need an alibi."

Alice laughs in agreement, nodding, "Yeah, he was a piece of work. That's why Magnus is so protective of her."

"How did they get so close to each other? And... are they related?"

"No, they just look almost exactly like one another. It why Miranda looks like them, plus it gets rid of a lot of questions. Magnus and Isabella met in college, they were in the same English class. My Maggie is an atrocious writer, so she offered to tutor him. She was going out with Cooper, who refused to let her be with any man not related to her. Using their similar looks, she was able to make a friend out of him and Samantha, whom you're met already. He was the one who discovered Cooper's abuse and offered help. She refused, and after a serious panic attack, he unwillingly let it pass. Just a tip, Isabella will never tell you anything that she feels might be a bother to you."

"So I've noticed." Loki replies with a wry grin. "She has panic attacks?"

"Yes, but they're very infrequent. After Miranda came, she sort of stabilized and they only pop up rarely, usually in times of extreme stress." Alice says with a nod, acknowledging the unspoken question and allowing him to answer it.

"Oh, so Miranda is theirs?" Loki asks carefully, not wanting to misconstrue the unspoken permission.

"Yes, you see, I can't have any children because of my cancer. I was diagnosed with uterine cancer about 10 years ago, devastating Magnus and I since we wanted to have children. We had it removed and the cancer hasn't come back, but I have to go for treatments every once and a while to regulate everything and control any surges, rare as they are. A year after Isabella recovered from her hospitalization, somehow she found out that we couldn't conceive and offered to carry Miranda for us. We tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted. Thus, 10 months later, she gave us Miranda. A life for a life, she said." Alice cuts herself off, her voice and eyes filling with tears.

Loki wraps her in a one-armed hug, silently offering her a napkin. She smiles thankfully and wipes her eyes, saying strongly, "She deserves to have a real love for this relationship understand? If you don't give her that, there won't be anything left for anyone to recognize alright?"

"I understand. I will never hurt her if I can help it." He says solemnly, making a promise he knows he'll keep.

"Good." She says, looking back and waving her husband and best friend over to where they are. "You'll be good to her, I can tell. And she'll be good for you."

"Loki, here's where you wandered off to." Isa says, beaming at him, wrapping an arm around is waist and snaking underneath his arm. He smiles down at her and nods, kissing the top of her head.

"Just be careful alright, that stubborn mule over there is valuable property." Magnus says, pointing at Isabella, who promptly blushes and tucks herself deeper into her boyfriend's embrace.

"I know," he says, then smirks playfully and says, "Very valuable property indeed."

"I'm not property!" Isabella says with a huff, shoving at him and setting off cheerful banter as they walk back to the table, sounding like a happy married couple. Alice and Magnus look back at them, then at each other, nodding. They turn back toward their daughter and feel a weight the size of their friend lift from their shoulders.

 **...**

 ** _A few weeks after the 4th of July_**

Due to the start of school, there's more down time at the bakery and garage. After the 4th of July celebration, and the resurfacing of Cooper's ghost, the nightmares and panic attacks are slowly coming back, though not enough to make Isabella worry.

Isabella is wiping some of the tables off and clearing the coffee and smoothie cups when Loki comes in in a huff, stalking over to her.

Feeling her heart rate pick up as she starts to feel a bit afraid of Loki's anger, vivid memories starting to rise from the cloudy web where she had kept them locked up.

Samantha, noticing the angry Loki, keeps her eye on them to make sure nothing happens to her friend.

He walks up to Isabella, noting her slightly shaking form and reigning in his anger, though still clearly pissed and grinds out, "Come to the park with me, now, please."

She nods slightly as she looks down at the ground, whispering softly, "Just give me a moment."

She quickly walks to the counter where Samantha is, Samantha telling her not to go just in case Loki's anger gets too out of control. Isabella shakes her head quickly and whispering, "I'll be fine, and you are on my speed dial. Don't worry, he won't hurt me."

Samantha give her the 'Uh-huh' face before handing Isa her small messenger bag.

Isabella goes to where Loki is, who by now is a bit calmer and a bit apologetic for being so angry in front of her though still very angry, walking with him as they walk to the park a block away.

There are not a lot of children at that hour, so the two are left in silence; Loki still fuming, and Isabella trying to not have an all-out panic attack as she tries to repress the memories surfacing.

And failing.

 **...**

After walking a few minutes in silence, Loki is calm enough to talk without growling. He turns towards Isabella and is a bit shocked to see her face completely drained of color, eyes with a far-away look and her whole body just shaking uncontrollably. He jumps into action immediately, having dealt with this on Asgard with soldiers after a particularly hard and grueling battle.

He picks her up again, (he admittedly likes the feel of her in his arms. _Geez, he is such a sap, who would have guessed?_ ), and walks over to a park bench, sitting with her. He is able to pick up words coming out her mouth.

"Please... stop... my fault... I'm sorry... don't hurt me."

Confused, he tries to understand the string of words and wake her up from her panic attack carefully so she isn't hurt. Doing this is different from when he would help the soldiers, he would have his magic and ease into their heads and hearts, calming them with little to no effort.

Without his powers, as a simple mortal, he is unsure of what to do. He desperately wants to help this woman in his arms crying as she is tormented by an invisible monster he cannot fight off.

So, he does what Frigga used to do with him whenever he couldn't take being constantly compared, and found wanting, to his brother.

He hugs her close to him and murmurs in her ear, staying strong even when she resists his hold,

"It's alright, you're okay, don't worry, I've got you, I'm sorry for doing this to you, it's okay, I've got you."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'll do better next time I promise, just please stop..."

"Shh, it's alright, I've got you, don't worry, you're safe, my fault, you're okay..."

Figuring what he was doing was working as she turns into him instead of fighting against his hold, he continues comforting her until about a half hour later when Isabella finally calms down and re-enters reality, crying uncontrollably at the memories and reminders escaping from their tightly controlled jail cell of one of the most painful times of her life.

She burrows her head into Loki's chest, him awkwardly comforting her, having never really done this with a woman, not even Sigyn.

After a few minutes, Isabella calms down enough to talk, sniffling still and hiccupping. She looks down, embarrassed by her tears.

"I-I *hic* am sorry, I didn't *hic* mean to be a big crybaby-"

Loki shakes his head and silences her by cupping her chin in his palm and moving her head so she is looking him in the eye, "I'm sorry for causing you to go into a panic attack, as well as coming and demanding you to obey me in my fit of anger. It was selfish of me and for that I am very sorry."

She shakes her head, starting to argue with him about how, someway, this situation was her fault.

He silences her and says gently, but firmly, "This is not your fault, it is mine, and I ask that you will forgive me for acting like a spoiled prince and let me take responsibility for my actions so that way I can start to be a man rather than a child."

She nods, a shaky smile on her face, curling up with him as they sit and regroup from the emotional roller coaster on the park bench, looking over at the park and the small population of neighborhood kids.

After a few minutes, Loki asks, "Will you tell me the full story of why you went into a panic attack?"

Immediately, Isa stiffens, tensing at the thought of what caused her panic attack, a panic attack so bad it hadn't happened in years.

Loki hurries to soothe her, "You don't have to tell me now, I just want to know for further reference so I can help you and put myself in check so that way I cannot cause you to go into another one. Don't worry. I can wait."

She hesitates thinking over how new their relationship is and how deeply she feels already, wanting to guard herself a little more to make sure this is real she replies, "Later, I promise. Not right now when everything has been rehashed. I just need a little more time to tell you everything. Is that okay?"

Loki nods, smiling at her and squeezing her softly closer to him, "That's perfectly okay, take as much time as you need. I'll be here."

She smiles, a bit sadly, "Thank you."

"No problem," he says, squeezing her hand again, "Now, before I start wanting to wear a dress and growing my hair out even longer than it is, let's start talking about manly things like football, cars, or cloth napkins."

Isabella laughs at his words, shaking her head and giggling helplessly when he says, "You know, table clothes might be slightly more important than clothe napkins. Or maybe paint colors for bathrooms or, and this is the best one, layout designs for the bakery."

She continues to laugh and giggle; glad he made her happy, Loki sits back and listens to her laughter as he looks over the park, content with this lot in his life.

 _This is what happiness feels like. I don't ever want to let it go now that it's in my grasp. Thank you, Father._

 **Soo, I guess you can figure out a little about what's gonna happen now...**

 **But if you don't, please ask questions! I'll answer, I promise!**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **See you next time! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _Odin's Trophy Room, Hall of Asgard_**

Odin slams his hand down in frustration on the table,beside the Orb of Agamotto. "Drat, blocked again."

"Another failed attempt husband?" Frigga asks worriedly as she comes and hugs him from behind, looking over his shoulder at the unusually cloudy Orb.

"It's as if something is preventing me from seeing the origin of the strong pulses of Magic that Heimdall felt earlier from being seen." Odin says, thumping Gungnir on the golden marble floor, "Even Heimdall cannot pinpoint the place and only sees small things from time to time. Something about flowers and black wings."

"Maybe it is someone, rather than some hidden place." Frigga frets, worried for her more favored son. "Oh, why did you have to exile them somewhere so foreign? What if they are hurt, or worse, dead?"

"I had to Frigga," Odin growls out, looking down at the orb as if to force the location of one of his sons by staring, "How else would they have learned to be men? To mature and lead Asgard through another Golden Age like my 3 times great-grandfather Audhumia?"

Frigga reluctantly agrees, wringing her hands in worry before calming herself and regaining her queenly control, saying with a cold promise as she prepares to leave her husband to his searching, "If my babies don't come back, it is on your head husband."

She lets her words settle in the air before exiting with a twirl of her skirt, the double doors closing with a loud slam that penetrates the cold silence.

Sighing as the stress of his own actions and the pushing back of his Odinsleep constricts his chest, Odin lets his head fall to his chest; eyes closed as he prays to his father and fathers before him that his sons return home safe... And as men.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Puente Antiguo, New Mexico; S.H.I.E.L.D base_**

Thor paces around where Jane and the strange professor are trying to locate the possible location of his brother. A flash or pulse of something strange unusual from a medium sized town in Kansas had set off the detectors in government, (specifically S.H.I.E.L.D's), satellite surveillance. The surveillance had allowed S.H.I.E.L.D to zero in on a state when Thor had slammed into New Mexico.

That same technology is now being used now to locate Loki. Strangely, though, there was no additional backlash pulses of magic from an item, or person, which could have allowed for a specific location of Loki when S.H.I.E.L.D had started to look for him three months ago.

Recently, however, there had been a series of strong pulses of something different, cleaner, more... Organic than Thor's magic. Whoever it was, they are very powerful, used to hiding and having a strong amount of control, which leads S.H.I.E.L.D to believe that person might have been trained. Someone who might be dangerous and unwilling to compromise.

However, something caused this person of interest to have a lapse in control, one that does not bode well for whoever they have prisoner.

"Where is this person holding my brother hostage? Why haven't we found them yet? If we find them, we can find my brother. This needs to go faster, why isn't this going faster?" Thor storms, knocking over a chair in a fit of rage that hadn't occurred since he first arrived on Midgard.

Jane breaks away from the computer and leads Thor outside of the building, Thor looking at the barren field of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico as the sun begins to set.

"Thor, we will find him," Jane says soothingly, looking at him with her deep brown eyes that hold a reassuring message, "I'm sure he is fine. From what you have told me, he adjusts and blends in, causing trouble when it amuses or-or benefits him. We will find him, and he will be fine. Trust us."

Thor looks down at the woman he has fallen in love with, listening to her wise words and reigning in his frustration and worry. "I trust you Miss Foster. I am sorry for reacting like I have, I am quite worried about him; he is my brother, after all."

"Of course." Jane nods, used to the gods' formality with her name. "I assume you will be leaving with him once we find him?"

Thor hesitates upon detecting the slight hope in her voice, feeling his own surge up at the thought of staying with her, "I believe so, now that Mjolnir is in my grasp once again, we can return home together."

Jane nods as she blinks back the slight tears his words bring, looking at the ground and biting her lip so the other won't see her disappointment.

"Jane, there is something I need to tell you." Thor starts, stepping a little closer to her, Jane looking up at him with a slight smile, knowing what words she wants to hear and foolish enough to believe he will say them.

"I lo- that is to say, I-"

"We got it!" An S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Coulson maybe, shouts out as he runs out with a paper that contains the exact location in Kansas where the pulses came from.

"The pulses came from Westminster, Kansas."

 **...**

 ** _Westminster, Kansas; prior to the pulses_**

Isabella Bane is doing her normal meditation routine, where she balances her conscious mind and inner core, when a strong vision comes to her.

Shadow, feeling the familiar feeling of sudden blankness and tenseness coming from her mistress that accompanies one of her futuristic short movies, pushes a small notebook and pen to her, Isabella snatching it up and quickly detailing her vision onto paper. This time the vision is a series of pictures on individual pages drawn in chronological order.

Once the vision fades and the drawings stop, Isabella's body relaxes which allows her to breathe and inspect the pictures. What she sees causes her to face to drain a color with each turn of the pages in the notebook. Unable to see anymore, she stops at the last one.

Quickly getting up, she runs to her kitchenette and locates one of the beautiful flowers from a recent date with Loki, as he still gets her a different bunch of flowers each date depending on the mood of their week, though all containing a Forget-Me-Not.

Grabbing the Forget-Me-Not, she focuses on the residue of his touch and the connection he made with his intentions, channeling her focus into the flower's dwindling connection to Loki, opening it up wide and forcing her elemental magic through. She whispers protection charms on him in an effort to keep him safe. The magic from the charms sends pulses throughout the town as the Magic searches for its intended target and settles upon finding him.

In her hurried instinctual need to _protect_ the one she chose as her family _,_ Isabella is only able to prevent the pulses from sending a message that paints a large target on Loki's back and leaves him open to anyone who can track him down and hurt him.

But she doesn't protect herself.

Shadow trots over to the discarded notebook, going throughout the pictures. She sees the godling her mistress has taken a fancy to and a strange blond man standing chest to chest, both angry at the other and preparing to fight. Another depicts the godling in a dark, ruined place fighting against an ancient being; the godling stabbed and the light going out of his bright green eyes; lying dead as his glassy eyes observe nothing.

However, the last image projects something different. The last image her mistress did not see has him alive and well, wearing a smile and a set of wedding robes, standing at an altar surrounded by what seems to be red and white roses.

Shadow carefully removes the picture and hides it, feeling Mistress does not need the possible misunderstanding and heavy pressure that comes from knowing how something can end.

Oh, how she worries for her mistress at times like this. Having barely glimpsed behind a thick fog of what she has gone through, she herself cannot begin to imagine the horrors and scars Mistress carries. Sure, sometimes she gets the odd image here and there when Mistress has a nightmare, but for the most part her mistress protects her from her past.

Shaking her head, she walks over and unlatches the window, leaving the window open behind her so Mistress knows she went out and will be coming back. Trotting up the fire escape, she reaches the top of the building and jumps off...

... Spreading her wings, Shadow flies over the other apartment building and restaurants in Westminster, Kansas and to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico where the godling's brother and his group are.

Landing, she fades into the shadows and uses her own magic to keep her hidden as she listens to their plans so she can inform her mistress later. Once her mistress knows, the planning and preparing can begin.

 _All will be well, my friend,_ Shadow thinks, _Just wait and see. All will be well._

 **Here is next installment! I SOOOOO happy that so many people have favorited it!**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story so far...**

 **Let me know in your reviews ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is part one of the Revelation chapters! Here is a little bit of Loki's past and then Isabella's next!**

 **Chapter 13**

 ** _221B Apartment; Shadow's return_**

Shadow crawls back in through the window after sheathing her wings, padding over to the couch and rubbing the smell of the S.H.I.E.L.D base off her lustrous fur. After that is done, she stretches out and purrs, calling out through from the couch, "Mistress, I'm home."

"Awesome, and I tried the trick you showed me about controlling the pulses caused by the protection magic, but I lost control so I didn't quite manage it all the way," Isabella comes and sits with Shadow, curling up on the armrest of the couch.

"Then you will have to practice until you can learn to focus on something less... Captivating the next time. Try something or someone else. Other than that, you did fine, but try a bit harder to keep your focus intact, Mistress, instead of the godling." Shadow says, her tail flicking slightly once she realizes her slip-up.

"Alright Shadow- Wait, godling?" Isabella asks, straightening up in confusion as her mind races to put the pieces together.

"Yes, he is from Asgard and the brother of Thor, the godling of thunder. The thunder-godling is with an organization that is looking for your godling and will eventually try and manipulate supernaturally gifted or extremely intelligent individuals into doing what they cannot using a few sidekicks to appeal to their sense of humanity and fellowship." Shadow explains with regret in her tone, sneaking closer to her Mistress and laying her head on her front paws.

"Wh-what? Are you lying? Why wouldn't he tell me?" Isabella wonders aloud, feeling her anxiety kick up.

"Why did you not tell him about Cooper?" Shadow counters, figuring now is as time as any to knock some sense into her Mistress and out of her phase of living in fear of her past.

"I can't right now Shadow. I-I'm getting back the nightmares from seeing someone who might have the slightest resemblance to him, and small panic attacks from men who _still_ come on way too strong." Isabella raves, crisscrossing her legs and moving her hands erratically.

"That is to say, anyone who uses all the lines we see in that moving picture box, yes?" Shadow asks, not able to hide the hint of amusement in her voice at the thought of the cheesy television shows reserved for Bad TV Friday.

"Yes, and if I told him he would leave; I am just too selfish to let him go right now." Isabella sighs, drawing up her knees to her chest, so far into her own pity party to realize any other possibilities.

"Then you should stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell him about Cooper, Mistress. You're both secure enough in your relationship to know and he cares strongly about you. Let him heal you, Mistress, you have spent too long hidden, hurt and broken. He can help you." Shadow growls, angry that her once-strong Mistress is broken again by those horrible men, wanting to be gentle, but knowing her Mistress does not need coddling. She needs to face her fears and trust in her heart and instincts again.

"Help me? Heal me? How can he do that Shadow? Why would he stay once I tell him about how long it was? How I was too weak to leave and fight back because I believed he would change and love me again even though he didn't in the first place?" Isabella sighs, looking at her feet, wanting to run or hide or just get away from everything so she can be safe. She shakes her head, "No, Loki would leave and not look back at me."

"He would not leave you, Mistress, he cares too much." Shadow insists, shoving her way into Isabella's lap, forcing her to look at Shadow.

"What would you have me do? I don't exactly have the best role models..." Isabella says, finally throwing off her cloak of pity and looking at Shadow with a newfound insecurity, "I can't just let rush him into knowing guns blazing, I would be too vulnerable and I just can't handle letting everything down again."

"You do not have to let him in right away. Little by little, piece by piece, just as you have been doing." Shadow says, wrapping her tail around her shaking Mistress's wrist. "You'll know when the time is right."

"I won't, not right now, not when everything is going so well. But I still have time. I will, just not right now." Isabella says, worrying her lip as she goes into overly-anxious mode.

"Mistress, you will not have the luxury of time for very long." Shadow says, finally getting to the crux of her midnight adventure.

 **Why not?** Isabella says slowly through their bond, feeling the importance of the news.

 **Because S.H.I.E.L.D is looking for you and they consider you a threat. A threat to be eliminated.**

 **...**

 ** _Winchester Home_**

Loki and Bobby are taking their turn to wash the dishes after their annual Sunday night dinner when Loki says, "You know all about Isabella right? That's why you chew out the boys when you heard them speaking badly about her?"

"I know the idjit, and she didn't deserve half the shit those boys lay on her." Bobby grunts, drying the dishes with a towel and looking all the world like he is just a grumpy old man who can't stand to be around youngsters and their drama.

Loki knows better though. "I heard Isa and Samantha talking about someone named Cooper, but both went tight-lipped when they noticed I was there. Would you know anything about that?"

Bobby accepts the wet dish Loki hands him, not saying anything until they are almost done. "I know about him but boy, you should not hear about him from me or anybody who thinks they know the whole story, understand?"

Loki nods, his shoulders slumping as that mysterious piece of his girlfriend's puzzle eludes him once more.

"But I can tell you that he messed her up badly. I remember when I first met her." Bobby says with a grunt, his lips twitching into a slight smile as he remembers the meeting.

"How did you meet her?" Loki asks, putting down the dish he was holding and paying attention to Bobby.

"Well, Karen had just passed away a few months before..."

 **...**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Bobby walked into the flower shop so he could replace the dead flowers on his beloved late wife's grave. She had died just a few months ago from cancer and the pain of losing the love of his life was still very fresh._

 _"Hi, how may I help you today?" A pretty slip of a girl asked with a bright smile, her brown curly hair and bright green eyes reminding him of how Karen used to get with her flowers._

 _Ignoring the painful pang, he says in his gruff timbre, "I just need some flowers."_

 _"Oh, let me guess, is it for a girl?" She says, coming out from behind the counter and practically bouncing up and down in her excitement._

 _He nods, not being able to tell her the flowers are for his dead wife._

 _"Oh, come with me, I can just tell that she is too special for a normal bouquet." She says with a bright smile, grabbing his hand and taking him to the open baskets that contain flowers of every color and kind._

 _"Each flower has a different meaning, so let's see which one will match yours." She says, holding her hands together in front of her and looking over at him for direction on how to proceed._

 _Bobby thinks for a moment, then says softly, "Have them tell her that I love her, that she is the only woman I will ever love, and that I will never forget her. She is the most precious person in my heart and no matter what happens, I will always remember her."_

 _The girl has tears in her eyes by the end of his speech, nodding and saying with a slight tremor in her voice, "Alright, sir. No problem."_

 _She puts together a bouquet of a pink and white Carnation, two Forget-Me-Nots, a gardenia, a Heather, a Jasmine, a Larkspur, a Lilac, a red Rose, a yellow Tulip, and a Wisteria._

 _"Here you go sir, just let me ring this up for you and you can be on your way." She says, looking at him like her heart was broken for him. "She was an amazing woman to have someone like you in her corner, now and forever."_

 _Bobby nods, feeling tears spark his eyes and blames it on the flowers when she looks at him._

 _"That will be five dollars sir." She says, totaling up the bouquet and extending her hand out. A hunter even when he's not, Bobby notices the slight difference in skin tone on her wrists, and concludes with a shock that she is covering up bruises. He looks at her and sees where the concealer doesn't quite do its job on her face, jaw, and neck._

 _Bobby looks at her face and sees a light flush, thinking with a slight jump,_ _She's ashamed of her bruises._ _He reaches out to her and grabs her hand softly, not saying anything but sending a message nonetheless._

 _"This bouquet rings up to five dollars sir." She says with a slight tremor of gratefulness in her voice, knowing he could have inquired where the bruises came from._

 _He is about to give it to her when a man walks in, tall and proud. He zeros in on their clasped hands and the girl immediately lets his go, focusing on getting his receipt._

 _He glances between the two and realizes that the man who just walked in is her abuser. Unable to do anything without making the situation worse for her, he focuses instead on the flowers, feeling the weight of guilt settle in his stomach._

 _He pays for the flowers and leaves, still being able to hear the yelling from the abusive boyfriend despite the glass door, feeling guilt weigh down his every step as he walks to his car and drives to Karen's grave._

 _I'm sorry flower girl. And I'm sorry Karen for not helping when I could. I'll make it up to you, both of you, I promise._

 ** _End Flashback_**

 **...**

Loki is stunned at what Bobby has just told him. He is at a loss for words. Bobby is quiet for a moment before saying with steel underneath his soft tone.

"So, boy, you better treat her right and respect her boundaries as you seem to have done so far. She has been through more than you know and more than I've told you, so put one toe out of line and you are out of a job and home. You understand?"

"Yes sir, I won't do anything to harm her." Loki says with complete sincerity, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of anyone hurting someone as fair as the sun and peace-inducing as the night sky.

"Good, don't tell the boys this, but you're probably my favorite."

"What Bobby, how could you choose him over us? We're practically your sons." Dean cries out dramatically, having heard every word. Sam nods, just as dramatic.

"He's part of the family too, and I don't have time for any of your dramatics. Now get to bed before I make you work until you bleed grease tomorrow."

All the boys groan and hurry to get upstairs. All three share a look as they reach their respective bedrooms, nodding in agreement of their mutual decision to be nicer to the bakery owner who has gone through more than they can imagine.

If Loki is part of the family, then she is too.

No matter what.

 **...**

 ** _Next date night, a couple hours before sunset_**

"Flora, you here?" Loki calls out, holding a picnic basket in one hand as the other opens the door to the bakery.

"Yes, just double checking everything." Isa calls back from the storage space, her heart doing a familiar flutter at hearing the nickname he chose for her when she had explained her love of flowers and nature in general. She quickly but thoroughly finishes registering everything then rushes to the main space.

Loki greets her with a hug and a soft kiss, looking over her to reassure himself that there are no bruises being covered up. She gives him a confused look but smiles anyway, the picnic basket catching her eye.

"We're going on a picnic?" Isabella says softly, her eyes shining with her excitement.

"Mhm, at the park. The forecast for tonight is supposed to be clear so I thought we could eat and exchange constellation names." He explains as they walk to his car, Isabella now carrying the picnic basket.

"That sounds great." She beams, barely able to hold in her excitement, fidgeting and vibrating against the seat.

Loki smiles at her obvious enthusiasm, his mind flashing to a time when he ran circles to try and please Sigyn, failing more often than not.

Isa practically runs out of the car, dragging a laughing Loki with her as she searches for the perfect spot. Finding it, she plops herself down on the grass and says urgently, "Hurry up, I wanna eat before it gets dark!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going," he says with a shake of his head, taking out a blanket, "Do you want grass stains on your admittedly beautiful behind or this blanket to salvage your clothes?"

Isabella blushes at the compliment but swats at him playfully, "Stop focusing on my behind perve, and yes, I would like the blanket."

He shoots her a small smirk, sitting on the blanket and taking things out of the basket purposely slowly. She whines, "Loki!"

"I've never seen you so eager to eat something my dear." He teases, though takes up a normal pace, eager to star gaze with her despite his attempts to prove otherwise.

She pouts at his teasing but smiles anyway, happily munching on her food and telling him about some random topics, just generally happy. Loki shares in that and trades some funny stories as well, slipping her more food while she's too happy to notice.

Finally, the basket is empty and the two are lying down on the blanket looking up at the stars. The two share the name and stories of the ones they see, like Aquila, Hercules, Ophiuchus, Sagittarius, Scorpius and make up ones they don't know.

After all the imaginary ones they can think have been exhausted, the two lie there, Loki's arm around her shoulders and Isabella cuddled up to his side. He looks at her and plays with her hair, wrapping the curls around his finger, pulling, then watching them bounce back, lost in his thoughts.

She looks at him and, upon noticing the look in his eyes, gently asks, "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, I just... Don't quite know how to say it," he murmurs, pulling her a little closer as if in need of a little strength and comfort.

She shifts closer, intwining her fingers where his are resting on her shoulder, saying confidently, "You can tell me."

"Okay," he nods, taking a deep breath, then pushing onward, "You know that I had an ex-wife, yes?"

Isabella nods, softly squeezing his hand.

"Well, when we were courting, I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and intelligent as her would pick the runt of Asgard."

She makes a questioning noise at that.

"Thor, my brother, is big and tall and strong, fair-haired, blue eyed, charismatic. He is the jewel of Asgard, the one who can do no wrong, the one who will rule Asgard when my father Odin steps down. My father always favored him as Thor did well in battle training and in the wars. I favored magic and trickery and using my brain to compensate for my lack of brawn. Odin, he-he didn't appreciate my skills. He never said it, but I always knew he was the extremely disappointed in me. It showed in his lack of praise and fatherly affection.

"Anyway, when I met Sigyn, she wanted me for myself, or so I believed. My mother, Frigga, warned me not to give in to her charms, but I was so desperate for a connection to someone that I ignored her. We were married, and it is one of the happiest days of my life, if only because I felt that the world was open to me. She conceived a child about a year after we were married; we named him Sleipnir. That was when the fighting started. She started to reveal how power-hungry and malicious she was. I pushed it aside, not wanting to believe the woman I fell in love with was using me for something that I could do for her. So I changed my goals to fit hers. I was successful and we had another child, a girl this time, Jörmungandr.

"Instead of getting better, we got worse. I had started getting more distant, not to the point of cheating, I was faithful to the end. I got back into contact with my mother and confessed our troubles. She welcomed me with open arms and I made plans to divorce her. Sigyn, somehow, found out and became scared. We went to one of her cousin's weddings and she drugged me. She conceived again, for the last time, little Narvi in an attempt to make me stay. It worked for a couple years, but I couldn't take it anymore. She was constantly needling me, ordering me to be more than I was, to be more like Thor. Sigyn had begun to talk about joining with a man, Thanos, who would apparently support me in taking over one of the smaller kingdoms, revealing that Sigyn just wanted to be queen and all the power that title entailed. I divorced her and left for Asgard, but I wasn't able to keep my children. She took them away somewhere, I don't know where, it doesn't matter. All I know is that I failed them. I failed my babies."

Loki is choked up by this point, blinking furiously to not shed his tears. Isabella is almost in tears as well, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. She comforts him as he shakes and shudders through the release of pent up emotions. _This is the time to tell him everything about Cooper and my magic_ , she decides, _right here, right now._

"Thank you for sharing that with me Caos, I appreciate it. Now it's my turn." She sniffs, holding his face in her hands. She swallows roughly, resolving herself.

"I'm going to tell you everything about Cooper. And my magic."

 **AAAAAANNNNNDDDD... The first part is DONE! I'll put the second sometime tomorrow so look out for it.**

 **Let me know what you think by reviewing!**

 **Here are the Flower meanings used for Karen's bouquet:**

 **Pink Carnation: Gratitude**

 **White Carnation: Remembrance**

 **Forget-Me-Not: Don't forget me**

 **Gardenia: Joy, (for her having been a part of his life)**

 **Heather: Solitude (until they are together again)**

 **Jasmine: Grace and Elegance (hers)**

 **Larkspur: Beautiful Spirit (hers)**

 **Lilac: First Love (even if it wasn't, she was the only love he will remember)**

 **Red Rose: Passionate love**

 **Yellow Tulip: Hopelessly in love**

 **Wisteria: Steadfast (in his love for her)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so, I have been thinking about my character's past for, like, years so this back story is FULL of heavy stuff. There is a warning at the start in case you want to skip it; in later chapters, she'll be giving a briefer and less thorough explanation in case you want to wait for that. :)**

 **Warning: Mentions of physical, emotional, and mental abuse.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Flora, you don't have to if you don't feel ready." Loki begins to argue, "Don't feel obligated to just because I told you my backstory and-"

Isabella kisses him softly to shut him up, drawing back and whispering, "I don't feel obligated. It feels right to tell you now, so I'm not going to ignore my instincts, ok?"

He nods, eyebrows furrowed slightly in a worried frown, but lets her talk, knowing it's good for her.

She takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, then starts.

"I am adopted. I don't know my parents, and I can only assume they don't want to know me. I lived with strangers, mean strangers, that I was told to call my parents. I met Shadow when I was five years old, and she became a great comfort to me.

"I heard of a man who had just moved into the old house down the road. He was single, elderly, and apparently had a collection of exotic animals that were all licensed and the product of generations of domesticated breeding. I went over there whenever my "father" went to work and my "mother" went to gossip with city ladies. I helped him take care of the animals, but felt a deep connection to the pregnant panther. He noticed my preference and encouraged it, all the time watching me for something, I'm not sure what. When the mother had her cubs, he allowed me to pick one.

"There were eight of them, all differing in size and color, but all but one shied from me whenever I went near them to pick. One looked at me with these green eyes that had gold flakes, as well as knowledge and wisdom beyond its years, walked up to me and demanded that I pet her. I chose that one. He kept the cub until she was weaned off her mother's milk and asked me to have a name for her in mind.

"I only had one. You see, this cub seemed to always watch everything from behind shadows. Whenever her brothers and sisters were playing with each other, she would always hide and make her move whenever she saw the slightest chance of weakness. Whenever one of the other exotic animals children would play, she would do the same for them. If she sensed a threat to either me or the man, she would pounce and fight until she came out the victor. She was the best friend I could ever have, and the fiercest protector as well. The man moved away, and to this day I never found out who he was."

Isabella shakes her head as she chokes on her next words, her quivering hands clenching one of Loki's tightly. Loki is shocked at this information for more reasons than one, but jumps into action when he see how troubled his little girlfriend is.

He pulls her closer to him, cradling her in his arms, gently detaching her hands and taking them in his, squeezing it softly in encouragement to continue if she wants. After a moment, she squeezes back and clears her throat, continuing.

"I was 12 at the time I discovered that I was different. That was also the time frame that I started to develop elemental... powers of a sort."

Isabella pauses slightly, gauging Loki's reaction.

Loki frowns to himself, thinking, _That can't be possible, rarely do those from other kingdoms have powers like that, but the only ones started that chain of magic are the Light Elves, and they haven't left their home of Alfheim for centuries. Nobody has gone in or out, for Odin's sake, the whole planet has been isolated until about thirty years ago. Wait, that's not possible, unless... No, it can't be. She must be the daughter of one of the rare elementals. That must be it._

He is shaken out of his thoughts at the feel of Isa shifting away from his hold, having resorted to biting her lip and thinking that the whole sharing and caring thing was a big mistake. Loki nods and shoves the thought out of the way so he can focus on the matter at hand; learning about his almost four-month girlfriend's past. He nods for her to continue.

"I had always had a strange kinship to plants and the earth, but one time, when I was hiding in a tree whenever my "family" went to the park, my "brother" came looking for me and something shifted. I prayed and prayed to the tree to protect me, and it did. The branches became thick with leaves and shifted to cover me completely. I started to explore more, took more trips to the library and started finding out about flower meanings and how to cultivate which ones in different conditions.

"The researching was where I first found out about of the idea of emancipation. My family life was not... ideal, so emancipation seemed to be a good option. Now, Illinois does not allow a child to become emancipated from their parents until they are 16 and can support themselves without their parents help, so I left home as soon as I could and hunted for a low-key job in the closest city."

She stops to make sure Loki is with her so far, encouraged by his nod to continue, doing so a bit more confidently.

"I found a job in a flower shop after a man named Kerwyn took me in. He listened to my story and believed me, even helped me gather my emancipation case together as well as starting to educate me in how to control my newfound powers as he claimed that he was a teacher of those with special gifts. He started paying me minimum wage and had me pay rent in a room in his own house.

"He enrolled me in a good school after going and talked to my "parents" into giving them partial guardianship over me, which he used as evidence in the emancipation suit. He also taught me many languages and how to master my facial expressions and body language."

Loki can't believe his ears as he tries to process the information when Isabella pauses again to gather her thoughts, her hands shaking as she prepares for the worst part.

"I eventually got full emancipation four months after my 16th birthday. To convince the couple to let complete control of me, Kerwyn had to give away $5,000 of his retirement fund so the couple wouldn't put up a fuss. They then started using that to steal more money from him. I passed the test for my GED, got into college, where I met Magnus and Cooper, whom I started an on-mostly off relationship with. I managed to get my culinary degree as well as business degree in 6 years, so I decided to get revenge. I researched them until I found evidence of bribery and fraud, as well as several other cases of abuse.

"I was 24 by the time the trial ended. I had already given birth to Miranda. I got the money and then some back for him and he was able to retire, letting me take over control of the flower shop. By that time, I had excellent control over the all the elements; Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Shadow and Light.

 **[Start of heavy stuff, if you decided to skip it]**

"It was about a year later that I moved in with Cooper Jones. I officially started dating him after I gave birth to Miranda, when I was 22, during the worst part of the trial. He was a successful businessman with his fingers in a lot of pies. At first, he was nice and charming. He opened doors for me, defended my shyness, helped me with the case and was an overall good guy. Or so I thought. After the first week did not yield any willingness to jump right into bed with him, he took what he wanted... Quite forcefully."

Isabella has to stop there as the tears running down her face help to prevent her from speaking any further, her shoulders shaking in sobs. Loki, unable to handle her tears and story, brings her into an embrace and holds her tight, feeling himself start to feel an aching sadness for this wonderful girl who has been through too much.

She clutches his shirt in her fists as she tries to regain control. After a moment, she stills her sobs and straightens up, wiggling slightly to indicate she wants to face him. He loosens his hold on her.

"A-after that happened, he started to stop being so charming. He threatened to, and followed through in, beat me into submission if I didn't follow his every command. I couldn't fight back no matter what I did. First it was letting my friends believe that I hated them, all of them except for Samantha who stuck to my side, but was silent about her disapproval and support. Then he forced me to leave Kerwyn and my job at the flower shop, which was the hardest part. I couldn't use my powers without having to explain everything, and I actually cared too much to hurt him at the time. After that, I had to stick to only using my powers in my continued work in the flower shop, much to his disapproval and anger.

"Actually, on what turned out to be my last day at the shop, I helped out a man who was getting flowers for his late wife. I put together a bouquet of.. no, yes, a pink and white Carnation, two Forget-Me-Nots, a gardenia, a Heather, a Jasmine, a Larkspur, a Lilac, a red Rose, a yellow Tulip, and a Wisteria."

Loki freezes, although he knew the story, this just helped him connect the dots and send him into roller coaster of emotions. Strange how that simple bouquet of flowers was enough to cement everything his bakery owner had said and make it real.

Isabella continues, noticing his sudden tensing, filing the information away for later, "After becoming his own little housewife, I started to research more and more about my family tree after I ended up in the hospital for the first time and my blood type was completely different than theirs. I visited my "parents" and promised to get them a shorter sentence if they gave me the information I needed. That was when I found out that I was born to a successful businessman and had a younger brother, named Sebastian."

Isabella takes a last sip of her drink and shows him the picture she has of her brother, Loki nodded and noticing the differences and similarities of the siblings, particularly the brown with natural golden highlights hair she has and the black as night hair he has; the eye color difference: she has green and gold and he has blue; the facial structure being completely different as well, hers being more regal and his plainer, not as sharp.

"I contacted him and we talked about what had happened in the years we had been apart. I was 25 at the time. I knew that I was in a bad place and it was only getting worse, so I told him. Sebastian didn't believe me. He said that he had met Cooper, and he would never do such a thing. Cooper had started drinking and smoking, which lead to him being ever more possessive and abusive than ever. He started beating me for the slightest thing and there was nothing I could do about it. My last hope of escape didn't believe me and I had no friends. Only Cooper.

"Finally, he had come home high and drunk, accusing me of cheating on him with a business friend of his. He beat me with everything he could reach which happened to be a glass vase, a chair, and... a knife. I was almost dead, bleeding on the floor when I heard Sebastian on the phone telling me to hold on as he called an ambulance. The neighbor had heard from her yard, is what the police said, but I knew it was Shadow. She had saved my life by going to the door and making the neighbor see what was being done to me."

 **[End of heavy stuff, if you decided to skip it]**

Isabella pauses for a minute as she wiped away the tears that started trailing down again, these of release and the start of healing the gaping hole in her heart as she lets everything out.

Loki is silent, thoughtful, and supportive, knowing this is good for her and not being scared away in the slightest, instead feeling protective and more in love than ever for how strong she is despite everything thrown in her face.

"I spent about 9 months recovering, and another month regaining my strength back, but Shadow and the elements helped me. I have almost no scars except for the one on my shoulder."

That last sentence is clearly a lie as she almost never goes sleeveless or backless and Loki knows she's lying because he has seen a couple on her shoulder and hip. Letting it slide, he refocuses on her words.

"I moved here, started over. Kerwyn helped me get the bakery started and I reunited with my old friend Samantha who had realized something was wrong and had tried to help me. And that's about it."

Loki is silent for a little while, then looks down at her, taking in her pale face, the fearful look in her eyes and opens his mouth to reassure her that he isn't going to leave and that he will do his utmost to be the man she deserves. What comes out instead is, "I love you."

Isabella freezes up, those expressive eyes going wide in shock. The two look at each other, both scared but for different reasons.

Shaking her head and deciding to through caution to the wind, Isabella whispers back, "I love you too."

 **And the Revelations are done!**

 **Tune in next time!**

 **Let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The two stare at each other, both discomforted by their confessions but knowing nonetheless how true it is. Loki wonders if all this is too soon, if he's pushing this wonderful, strong woman into too much too soon. Knowing her past, he's aware of her triggers and she's aware of his. Now he needs to know where to go from here.

Stopping his thoughts, Isabella curls back into his embrace, tucking her head under his slack chin, nuzzling it softly, "It's not too soon; love can hit and settle into one's heart whenever it pleases. You're not pushing me into anything Loki. I chose to be in a relationship with you knowing full well this was a distinct and likely possibility. We'll take this slow, allow ourselves to get used to these feelings and each other. Saying "I love you" does not mean we have to jump into the nearest chapel and get married." She looks up at him, eyes filled with reassurance and deep affection.

"Saying "I love you" means that we are committed to making this relationship last no matter what. Thick and thin, good and bad, war and peace. So don't worry so much; let us ease into each other with the knowledge that we're playing for keeps."

Meeting her eyes, he nods, lowering his head to kiss her forehead. "It's a little unnerving that you read my mind so easily you know."

"I know, it's one of my many talents." She giggles, cuddling closer. He just smiles and holds her closer, a sense of peace entering his soul, something he hasn't had for a long time.

The couple stay there for a little while longer, leaving when it gets too cold for comfort. Loki drops Isabella off at her apartment and they share a kiss in the car. One that solidifies their promise to each other.

 **...**

 ** _A few weeks later; Winchester Family Night_**

Isabella is humming as she shops on her rare day off for the Winchester Family Dinner later that night. She's reaching for some basil and parsley when a movement catches her eye. Her gasp choking in her throat, she drops her basket of groceries as panic seizes her lungs in its painful grip. As the person causing her panic turns to face her, she instinctively throws up a shield to make her unseen to **him** and runs out of the store.

She runs all the way to Singer Auto Parts.

The magnetic field from her spontaneous magic pings the alert S.H.I.E.L.D. placed on her town.

They're coming for her.

 **...**

The boys and Bobby are having coffee in the break room when the door bursts open. All Loki has is a quick moment to put his coffee on the counter he's leaning against before he's accosted by a petite brown haired blur. The brothers and boss exchange confused looks, but are immediately concerned when they hear the sobbing start.

"He's here... thought it was safe... don't leave..." is the only thing heard in the room, and even that was hard to hear between sobs and short breaths. Taking in the scene as a whole, the boys see Isabella clutching Loki's shirt like a life line, shaking severely, gasping for breath, whispering words with the little breath she has, increasingly getting closer to a full on panic attack.

As that point nears, Loki snaps out of his daze and lifts her up, placing her in a chair, squatting down and grabbing her face to force her to look him in the eye. Saying sternly, his voice one of a commanding officer instructing a reluctant soldier, "Isabella. Calm down now."

She continues to shake and breath irregularly, her attack getting worse.

"Isabella, I said to calm down NOW!" He asserts forcefully, gripping her face with a gently tight grip, making her look in his eyes so he can see her relax and focus only on his voice.

Loki's forcefulness shocks her into taking a deep breath, to which Loki nods and murmurs, "Good, good, now another one. Breathe in, hold it, breath out. Breathe in, hold it, breathe out."

Isa repeats the process, her breathing settling into a more relaxed rhythm, though it's still slightly panicked. Deciding that is good enough, he asks tenderly, "What happened? Let me help you take care of your worries, alright? War and peace _flora_."

Still there, the brothers share a look, Bobby trying to appear as if he's not hovering, but failing miserably.

"I-I saw.. He-he was there... I did-dn't..." She tries getting out, still a little too hyped up as a tear slides down her cheek. "I-I'm s-s-sorry-"

"No, no, it's fine. Just calm down and tell me what you saw that scared you so much." Loki whispers, smiling approvingly at her as he wipes her tear away, brushing her cheek in soothing circles, effectively calming her. She takes a couple more deep breaths, closing her eyes and focusing on her control of herself, managing it after a few deep breaths.

"I-I saw Cooper at the supermarket, where I was getting groceries for tonight's dinner." Isabella says, opening her eyes with her control firmly in place, "I was going to make homemade lasagna, from the sauce to the noodles. I was reaching for basil and parsley when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was, curious, and I just froze. He was just standing there, smiling and acting like he was completely comfortable, as if he didn't do the things he did to me and I just-" she cuts off as her throat closes at the resurgence of the memories.

"Shhhh, if that's all you want to tell me, that's okay. It's more than enough, right Sam?" Loki asks, directing a look over at the moose-like Winchester. Sam nods, already on the phone with a buddy of his about a possible restraining order on one Cooper Jones. Isabella looks up at that, preparing to argue on that but Loki silences her by turning her face towards him, kissing her soft and sweetly.

"You're so strong, _flora,_ coming here and telling us this. We'll take care of him if you want." He gestures to Dean, Bobby and Sam who all nod fiercely, protective of their potential sister-in-law.

"I don't know how to thank you all." Isa says, her throat closing up for a different reason now. "But I want to take care of him. Myself."

"What?!" They all say, Loki the loudest and angriest of all.

Isabella stays silent, motioning with her eyes for Dean, Sam and Bobby to leave. They do so, slowly, closing the door behind them. Once the door is shut, Loki gets up and begins pacing angrily.

Isabella just watches him, nervous but determined to conquer her demons her way. It takes a long time before Loki speaks, trying to keep his voice calm, but not entirely managing it, "Why are you putting yourself on the line like this when we can help you? You don't have to do this alone. Let us help you."

"You already have, Loki." She says, getting up and crossing over to him, resting his hand slightly on his chest, pressing a little more securely when he glares at it but doesn't push her away. "By being here, white horse and armor ready, when you didn't have to be is enough. Now, it's time for me to conquer the rest of my demons. Their holding me back from you."

"No they're not-" Loki starts to disagree, but she raises a hand for him to stop.

"They are. I know I told you that I loved you, that I am ready to further our relationship. But that wasn't completely true." Isabella says, rushing to reassure her boyfriend when he steps back, his face expressionless and eyes full of hurt.

"It wasn't true because I'm still tied to him. I tried to run away from all he did and the memories of it, still am, but _it doesn't work_. The more I delay remembering, the more I pretend it didn't happen so I could live a normal life, the more I'm lying to myself. I can't be a liar anymore Loki. I need to grow a pair and face him, bury my demons so they can no longer haunt me. So I can be the best version of myself I can be. For you. Because you deserve it."

Taking in how she looks at him with determination in her eyes, jaw set in a firm line, Loki nods slowly, still tight with anger, but resignation and acceptance creeping in slowly. "Fine. But one toe out of line..."

The rest of his sentence is lost as Isabella smiles a breathtaking smile, jumping up and bringing him down into a passionate, love-filled kiss. She breaks away, whispering, "War and peace."

He nods, whispering back, "War and peace."

 **AAAAAAAND Chapter 15 is DONE!**

 **Next we see how Isabella is gonna take care of Cooper and how S.H.I.E.L.D. is gonna take care of her.**

 **It's almost finals week, so after that I should have more time to update, fingers crossed for everyday during the summer!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SCHOOOOOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! I don't have anymore school, so I can focus on this story and making it good for you guys!**

 **Let me know what you all want to see with our two characters.**

 **BTW, Cooper's back. And he's not leaving without a fight ;)**

 **Chapter 16**

Isabella sits at the table in a chair, knees to her chin, gripping a warm cup of coffee in her hand as she plans what she's gonna do about Cooper.

 _The hardest part of dealing with Cooper was how he cowed me into submission. It didn't matter if he said something or not, he just always seemed to make me curl into myself, like Uncle did. Thanks to Bobby and Samantha and Loki, I don't have to feel that way anymore. Heck, even Dean helped me make sure that there was no doubt that I am worth more than what he valued me as._

 _But why don't I believe it? I'd be a coward if I ran away now, when I have a chance to make all the nightmares go away, which is more than some people get in a lifetime. This needs to be done. I need to just, get over myself, I can't be afraid anymore, I can't run away._ She nods to herself, her resolve firming, taking a long draw of her coffee.

 _Now that the inner pep talk is over with, it's time to completely ruin him. This is going to be fun._

 **...**

 **That night; Winchester dinner**

Isabella is taking the lasagnas out of the oven when Jessica and Charlie walk in, both noticeably nervous.

Isa looks at them and straightens up, hearing what they're asking without them having to say it, "I'm fine, I promise. I'm going to take care of everything. I already have a plan."

They share a look, Jessica saying, "You say you're okay, and we believe you, it's just, if you need someone to talk to, we're always available."

Charlie pipes in, "Yeah, and if you happen to want to meet up at the mall, then that's okay too."

Jessica shoots her a look, Charlie raising her hands in defense, murmuring, "Sorry, she has great style."

Isabella smiles at the two, "Thank you, both of you, and anytime you want to go shopping, I'll bring Samantha, it'll be a girls night out."

"That'd be great, let's schedule it after Sam and I get our paychecks." Jessica winks, giggling when Sam comes in, having smelled the food, comes in and looks at the three women, immediately turning and walking back out.

All three of them laugh, Isabella cutting up the lasagna and serving them, ushering them out to go give the boys their food. She grabs a plate, feeling lighter and more in control than ever.

After sending them into the dining, she makes her way there, sitting down to eat with them.

All of them eat, make digs at each other throughout the whole dinner, and fill the house with laughter, choosing to ignore the "what-ifs" that are coming with the upcoming drama in favor of appreciating the peace right then and there.

 ** _..._**

When the dinner and dessert, when Loki is walking Isabella out to her car, arm around her waist, she turns to him, "Thank you for letting me handle this my way."

"My way would have ended with me in jail and him in a hospital, so your way is better, I _suppose_." He teases, wrapping both arms around her waist as he leans back against the car.

"My hero." She teases back, kissing him softly, pulling back and warning, "Don't do anything dumb okay? I want to spend time with you here, not behind bars. Orange would not look good on you."

He laughs softly, telling her with complete seriousness, "I promise I won't do anything rash." She nods, smiling thankfully, but he continues, "All hands are off if he makes even the slightest advance against you. I have no control if he does that."

Isabella nods, serious, cuddling into his chest, "I won't stop you if he does. I trust that you won't go too far."

He holds her close and nodding as he runs his hand up and down her back, sighing deeply, "I don't want you getting hurt. You, _flora_ , are the one I want to get old and gray with because I love you, and if anyone tries to convince you otherwise-"

"I love you too." She interrupts, hugging him tighter, "Nothing will happen to stop us from buying a little house together, arguing over where you can put your toolbox and using a coaster if you're going to drink something in the living room. I won't let it, not matter what."

He nods, then looks at her, an eyebrow raised, "That sounded oddly specific. Anything I need to know?"

Isabella blushes deeply, shaking her head from where it's buried in his chest, mumbling, "No, just a passing thought, I promise. But you really should use a coaster, especially for a cold drink. It helps preserve the wood."

Loki hums, smiling to himself as he kisses the top of her head, holding her in his arms for a little while longer before helping her into her car, promising to see her the next morning.

As she drives off, he puts his hand in his pockets, reflecting on what has happened in the two months he's been involved with the flour-obsessed bakery owner.

Valhalla knows what's going to happen next. But, he figures, if his life was meant to be boring, it would be.

 _"My crown is called content, a crown that seldom kings enjoy."_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Later that night; Isabella's apartment_**

Isabella is walking up the stairs to her apartment building, oblivious to everything as she rummages through her bag for her keys into the building. She's so focused that she almost doesn't hear her name being called out. She whirls around to face them, eyes wide and inquiring before they go impossibly wider. Blinking quickly, her face shutters into a blank mask.

"Isabella, it's a pleasure to see you again." Cooper says, smirking in a cute, boyish way that never failed to set her heart racing all that time ago. _4 years ago, to be exact. Shut up brain._

"It's been such a long time since we last saw each other." He continues, moving from his spot of leaning against his car, unfolding his arms and shoving his hands in his pocket. He walks toward her with graceful ease, shrugging his shoulders. "I wanted to catch up."

"Really now?" Isabella answers, turning away from him and opening the door, set on ignoring him.

"Don't be like that, cupcake, I just want to talk to you, apologize for our... misunderstanding." Cooper says entreatingly, kindly, placing a gentle hand on the wrist holding her purse.

She fights to keep herself calm, knowing if she shows fear it will only encourage him. She takes a deep breath, calmly taking her wrist from his grasp. "There's nothing to talk about, so please, leave. I have work tomorrow morning."

"Then I'll talk to you then." He says, shrugging at her and crossing his arms. "It's either now or later sweetheart, it's up to you."

Quietly seething, she gives him a tight smile, grinding out, "Then please, come in. The sooner you do, the sooner you leave."

"Only if you want me too." He jokes, laughing softly, Isabella not joining in. They walk to her apartment, Isabella taking the stairs despite being tired and anxious.

They walk into her apartment, Isabella quietly telling him to put his shoes by the door and if he wants something to drink. Cooper refuses politely, looking around the apartment.

Isabella has added pictures of the 4th of July including the Winchester, Magnus and his family, and some of herself and Loki, hugging and laughing. She's put a comfy blanket of the side of the couch, added Loki's favorite cereal to hers on top of the fridge, and even has some of his clothes in the laundry basket peeking out from behind the laundry room.

Observing all these signs of someone who's moved on, Cooper grows silently furious, forcibly calming himself down so he can convince Isabella he's changed. "So, what's new?"

"Cooper," Isabella sighs, crossing her arms lightly over her chest, "I don't know what you expected when you came here, but I need you to tell me what you want. I am too tired for games right now."

"Alright." He says, clearing his throat, looking her in the eye and standing a little bit in her personal space. "I love you, always will, and I want a chance fix what we- what _I_ made mistakes on. I want us to get back together."

He stops, smiling hopefully, looking for all the world like a man in love who will never hurt her the way he did. Kneeling, he pulls a ring box out of his pocket, and upon opening it, inquires, "So, Isabella Bane, will you marry me?"

 **Chapter 16 is done!**

 **Tell me what you think in your reviews and what you predict to happen in the upcoming drama!**

 **Happy summer!**


End file.
